


Outlaws of Love.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cherik - Freeform, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Titanic - Freeform, or smthng like that, princess!Charles (kinda)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles no sabía, por mucho que detestase abandonar su hogar, que un viaje en barco podría ser decisivo para su vida, sus inquietudes y, sobre todo, sus grandes secretos.</p><p>
  <i>“El que anhela una careta, no tiene más remedio que llevarla”.</i>
</p><p>(Posiblemente, una especie de Titanic!AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I just want to be perfect.

_Charles llevaba ocho meses dentro del vientre de su madre, pero ya conocía el mundo exterior. Desde su lugar en la calidez y la suavidad del universo que su progenitora llevaba dentro solo para él, todo parecía maravilloso. Para cuando los poderes telepáticos del futuro niño crecieron como tentáculos, pues Charles no era un niño como todos los demás, ya no solo permitiéndole conocer qué había más allá de su realidad, el pequeño Xavier ya estaba deseoso, incluso sin saberlo, de saber lo que aquella mujer que lo había cuidado y protegido pensaba, qué deseaba, qué podría llegar a hacer por ella en el mundo. No sabía hablar, pero los pensamientos no hablaban ningún idioma, al fin y al cabo, y por eso, el pequeño proyecto de niño no pudo protegerse a sí mismo del rechazo que recibió a través de los pensamientos de la única persona que tenía en el mundo, la única a la que él consideraba importante._

_Sharon Xavier deseaba tener una niña. Lo pensaba todos los días, a todas horas, especialmente cuando se sentaba en el porche de la mansión de la familia Xavier, bajo los escasos rayos de sol que el tiempo de Inglaterra podía ofrecer, acariciando su ya prominente vientre. Ojalá una hermosa niña de bucles del color del oro, una niña a la que poder educar y a la que poder comprar vestidos, una niña a la que algún día podría casar con un hombre importante. Sharon no deseaba nada con más ansias en el mundo, y el pequeño Charles, que ignoraba que sería igual de amado aunque no fuese la deseada niña de Sharon, solo pudo darse cuenta de que su futura existencia no era realmente esperada, y que, después de todo lo que su madre le había entregado, no podría hacerla feliz, lo cual lo inundó de una pena infinita, algo que un niño que ni siquiera había acabado de ser gestado debería estar capacitado para sentir._

_La noche en la que Charles Xavier llegó al mundo, fue probablemente la más silenciosa que se recuerde. Seguía notando la decepción de su madre en todo su ser, y sentirla fuera de la protección del vientre materno fue algo demoledor. El pequeño no podía tener consciencia de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior, pero aquel deseo de ver a Sharon plenamente feliz por lo que el pequeño Charles sería era algo cegador. Ella le había dado la vida, y él, en sus primitivos pensamientos indescifrables, supo que tendría que hacer todo lo posible por corresponder a eso, por mostrar el agradecimiento suficiente._

_Si Sharon Xavier quería tener una niña, eso tendría._

Y eso era todo en lo que Charles pensaba, fijado en su cerebro como si alguien lo hubiese grabado con un hierro candente, aunque ni siquiera pudiese recordarlo con claridad, mientras estaba sentado en la vacía cubierta de aquella inmensa nave, el barco que los llevaría, a su madre y a él, desde el frío y la seguridad de Inglaterra a las bastas, desconocidas y oscuras tierras de Estados Unidos, a la que llamaban ya _la tierra prometida_. Para él solo podía significar el fin de la calma en su vida, que aunque fuese angustiosa, era conocida. ¿La razón de esta desazón? Simple: Sharon Xavier, su madre, había enviudado – por segunda vez: el padre de Charles había muerto cuando ni siquiera él contaba con dos años de vida, por lo que no había conocido a más padre que el nuevo marido de su madre, un hombre frío y distante hacia el que nunca había desarrollado afecto alguno, lo que provocó que su muerte apenas le afectase en el plano emocional -, y su riqueza, antaño considerable, se había ido reduciendo conforme pasaban los años, por lo que había decidido, considerando que Charles ya tenía la edad suficiente a sus dieciocho años, entregar a su hijo a un matrimonio de conveniencia que tal vez no le diese satisfacción, pero sí beneficios económicos. El mero hecho de pensarlo aterrorizaba a Charles.

Nunca había sido como los demás. Ya no solo pensaba en sus poderes cuando afirmaba esto, pues jamás había conocido a otra persona que poseyese algún tipo de _habilidad_ , como su capacidad para saber lo que los demás pensaban de él – leía las mentes de los demás como si fuesen libros abiertos, y aunque cada vez lo hacía menos porque le resultaba indecoroso y porque había aprendido a controlarlo al fin, muchas veces seguían llegando voces involuntarias a su cabeza, diciendo quizás cosas que él no quería escuchar -, sino que también se refería al hecho de que, y siguiendo al primer pensamiento que había tenido en su existencia, era la única persona que conocía que aparentaba ser algo que realmente no era simplemente por el hecho de satisfacer a la mujer que le había dado la vida. Porque sí, nadie sabía que Charles era en realidad un hombre, o un niño a punto de serlo: desde el momento en el que comenzó a pensar, o incluso antes de eso, decidió que iba a ser la hija que Sharon había estado esperando, todavía con ese aguijón de culpabilidad de no ser lo que ella deseaba, y se había esforzado tanto por serlo que hasta su propia madre parecía haber olvidado que en realidad no era aquella niña de tirabuzones dorados con la que había soñado cuando albergaba al pequeño Charles en su vientre. Jamás se había dirigido a él como un hombre, y siempre lo había educado al modo en el que se espera que una joven aristócrata sea educada, y, sobre todo, jamás habían tratado asuntos de importancia tal como el hecho de que pensaba casarlo con un hombre que esperaba encontrarse con una joven dama en su lecho, y no con una pantomima de ello, por buena que fuese – porque realmente debía de serlo, pues nunca nadie había sospechado acerca de su sexo; ayudaba que fuese menudo, pálido y ciertamente delicado, aunque probablemente su propio crecimiento y educación como una dama de clase alta había tenido algo que ver -.

Y su futuro marido vivía en Estados Unidos. Lo había conocido durante un viaje de negocios y visita al hogar familiar – pues a pesar de no vivir ya en Inglaterra, era inglés como el que más - que éste había hecho a la isla, y aunque no podía negar que era un caballero apuesto – aunque Charles no dejase de ser un hombre, se había percatado de que no sentía ninguna clase de atracción hacia las mujeres, después de todo, y su prometido se veía glorioso aquella mañana, cuando embarcaron, con su traje a medida y su cabellera azabache peinada con pulcritud, haciendo gala de todas sus maneras de perfecto caballero inglés -, había algo en él que no le gustaba, además de que sus preocupaciones acerca de la verdad sobre su persona lo eclipsaban todo.

El viento era fuerte, pero no le molestaba, le revolvía el cabello, aquella peluca rubia con la que vivía, con aquellos bucles perfectos, tal y como su madre siempre había deseado, como lo había dibujado en su cabeza desde antes de que Charles existiese. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, nunca había querido dejar a su pelo natural crecer. Tal vez aquella sensación de que todo era un artificio había aumentado con los años, al igual que su tristeza y su desesperanza.

Él... él no quería nada de eso. No quería seguir fingiendo, no quería abandonar Inglaterra y, mucho menos, quería irse a un país que no conocía a casarse con un hombre al que no quería y del que no sabía en absoluto, teniendo en cuenta, además, de que nunca podrían vivir felices, pues una vez que su prometido descubriese que en realidad no era una mujer – después de haber formulado los votos de matrimonio, cuando a los ojos de Dios ya no hubiese marcha atrás, por supuesto – probablemente lo trataría como a un objeto, por mucho que hubiese jurado, justo delante de su persona, que jamás había visto a ser tan bello como él. Se había sonrojado con sus palabras, y ahora se avergonzaba. 

No quería nada de eso.

De hecho, solo quería morir.

Su vida había sido un despropósito desde el momento en el que nació, y nunca había sido lo suficientemente adulto como para pensar que la única solución a todo era la de apartarse del medio del camino de la vida. Al fin y al cabo, nadie le quería. No tal y como era, y eso, al fin y al cabo, resultaba ser lo importante. En su ingenua juventud, pensó que podría ocultarse, pensó que podría vivir feliz a costa de complacer a todo el mundo, pero nunca nadie le había enseñado que no se puede sobrevivir, o tal vez sí, pero no vivir con dignidad. Nunca había amado, y nunca nadie le amaría. Nunca sería libre y, sobre todo, nunca sería feliz. ¿Para qué quería vivir entonces?

Se recogió el vestido, que era probablemente uno de los más bonitos que tenía, el último regalo de su madre por Navidades, que le había pedido que se pusiese ese día para recibir al hombre con el que compartiría el resto de sus días en contra de su voluntad, y se acercó a la barandilla del barco, contemplando el mar, o fingiendo hacerlo: el día comenzaba a tocar a su fin, y las aguas se veían como una oscura inmensidad, un infinito agujero negro sobre el que el navío flotaba, dirigiéndolos hacia unas tierras tenebrosas, donde todo era grande, peligroso y aterrador. Era tan fácil como cruzar la barandilla y dejarse caer...

Apretó la barra de hierro hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por falta de circulación sanguínea. Sí, era tan, tan fácil y, al mismo tiempo, era tan, tan aterrador. Charles sabía que en su interior nunca había dejado de ser un niño asustado al que nadie había dejado salir a la superficie, y todas las cosas del mundo real le seguían aterrorizando tanto como los fantasmas bajo la cama.

Necesitaba serenarse.   
Necesitaba respirar.   
Necesitaba unos brazos rodeándole y una voz diciéndole que todo estaba bien, sentirse en el hogar que nunca había tenido.

Cerró los ojos mientras que notaba un par de lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. Era tan cobarde que ni siquiera era capaz de matarse. Hacía frío y se le calaba en los huesos, y no podía ni reaccionar a eso, ahogado en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios temores. Pensó en cómo la muerte era algo tan cercano pero tan lejano a un mismo tiempo, y sintió que el agujero de su pecho aumentaba. Se obligaba a evocar recuerdos felices, pero se percató de que todos ellos eran de hacía demasiado tiempo, de antes de darse cuenta de que todo ese asunto era un gran problema, que él no era la niña de los ojos de mamá, que no quería muñecas y vestidos, que solo quería... solo quería... solo quería su lugar en el mundo, donde lo quisiesen y donde todo estuviese bien. Pero ya era tarde, y probablemente todo era por su propia culpa.

Se encaramó a una de las barras de la barandilla, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, tratando de acercarse lo máximo posible al vacío pero sin atreverse a soltarse, a dejarse caer y flotar hasta desvanecerse, como Ofelia hacía en _Hamlet_ , cuando la locura acabó con ella. Cada minuto estaba más y más lejos de Inglaterra, más cerca de Estados Unidos y de su final, y aún así, la muerte todavía le horrorizaba.

Sus dedos entumecidos fallaron, y de repente perdió el equilibrio. Se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban apoyados sobre una delgada capa de escarcha que no hizo más que ayudarlo a resbalar, y se dio cuenta, aunque su cerebro fuese mucho más despacio que la acción, que estaba a punto de caer, no sin cierto alivio macabro. No tenía la fuerza de voluntad para suicidarse, pero al menos esta vez, el destino le haría un favor. Cerró los ojos, preparándose para sentir el viento en su rostro, el cuerpo ingrávido y, después, las aguas heladas mordiendo su cuerpo, llevándole hasta el reino en el que los muertos moraban. Sí, al fin.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

En su lugar, sintió como unos dedos se cerraban alrededor de su muñeca y como un brazo rodeaba su cintura, con práctica y fuerza. Dejó escapar un grito bajo e incontenible y se dio cuenta, quizás para su horror, de que se encontraba entre los brazos de alguien, tal y como había estado clamando minutos antes.

\- Te tengo. _No pasa nada. Estás bien_. Has debido de llevarte un buen susto, ¿eh? - Sí, tal y como había deseado, con aquellas exactas palabras, susurradas en su oído por una voz grave y dulce. Tomó una honda bocanada de aire, dándose cuenta de que se había olvidado de respirar en todo ese tiempo.  
\- Gr-gracias. - No sabía si realmente debía estarlo, pero ya que no había muerto, no podía seguir fingiendo que la vida no existía. Tenía que comportarse, tenía que ser quien se esperaba de él que fuese.

Se giró cuando notó que la sujeción de aquellos brazos desaparecía. Había esperado encontrarse a un caballero, de esos que viajaban en los mismos camarotes que su madre, su prometido y él. No tenía claro por qué había pensado eso, tal vez porque su voz sonaba elegante, regulada, aristocrática, al igual que el hecho de que supiese ser delicado y gentil. Era alto, delgado pero con fuertes y marcados músculos, y unas facciones que lo hacían parecer una escultura griega. Tenía un par de ojos del color del océano en los bonitos y calmados días invernales, y en ese momento tenía una suave media sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro, dedicándosela única y exclusivamente a él.

\- Ha sido un placer – contestó a su agradecimiento. - No deberías estar tan cerca del borde, ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Charles iba a contestar cuando escuchó como una voz lo llamaba a lo lejos. Sobresaltándose, y dándose cuenta de que a su madre no le haría ninguna gracia que estuviese hablando con alguien que no perteneciese a su mismo estrato social, lo contempló como si hubiese visto un fantasma y tragó saliva, no sin dificultad.

\- Tienes que perdonarme, pero... yo... he de irme.

Salió corriendo, volviendo a recogerse el vestido, sin dar tiempo al otro hombre a reaccionar. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y acudió al encuentro de su madre, que no había dejado de llamarlo.

Antes de frenar su carrera, echó la vista atrás por última vez, dándose cuenta, casi sin querer, de que su corazón había sentido un pinchazo que nunca antes había sentido.

Charles, a sus dieciocho años y con su recién descubierta madurez prematura, se había enamorado.


	2. Scared.

Albany. Se llamaba Albany. 

Había escuchado a aquella mujer llamándola, el horror dibujado en su rostro de muñeca de porcelana y como casi había salido huyendo de entre sus brazos, como si jamás lo hubiese visto, como si jamás la hubiese salvado de una muerte segura. Albany. No la conocía, y ya se preguntaba si la volvería a ver. Había visto _algo_ en ella. No podía expresar con palabras de qué se trataba, pero allí estaba, como un aura que la perseguía, allá a donde fuese. Llevaba contemplándola un rato considerable, desde que se había sentado en la cubierta con la mirada perdida en el infinito, con el viento jugando con sus cabellos. Había pensado en acercarse, pero no se sentía capaz: aquel resbalón había sido la excusa perfecta, pero había durado tanto como un suspiro.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Bien se veía que aquella mujer era una dama de la aristocracia, alguien a quien él no podría acercarse jamás. Incluso su nombre lo clamaba: Albany. Había visto la desoladora tristeza de aquellos dos pozos azules y se había ahogado en ella. En su corazón sabía que jamás volvería a tener otra oportunidad de tenerla cerca, otra oportunidad de hablarle, y eso dolía como el demonio.

Él no era más que un pobretón sin patria. Nadie. Ni tan siquiera podía reconocer el país en el que había nacido, pues no lo sabía. Trabajaba en lo que fuese, viajaba a donde fuese. Estados Unidos prometía muchas cosas y, fuese verdad o no, él trataría de probar suerte allí, tampoco es que tuviese demasiado que perder, y tal vez tuviese mucho que ganar. Soñaba con hacerse rico, con cosechar los beneficios suficientes como para acercarse a damas como aquella a la que había visto correr despavorida por la cubierta y no ser juzgado por nadie; puede que incluso aquella muchacha se hubiese quedado junto a él si no hubiese sido un triste mozo del proletariado. 

Soñaba con, simplemente, ser alguien.

Se apoyó en la barandilla que la joven había ocupado minutos atrás y encendió un cigarrillo. Estaba aterrado, el mundo le parecía un lugar escalofriante, pero, eh, allí estaba él, únicamente preocupado por una mujer a la que probablemente jamás volvería a ver. Lo cierto es que se sentía... solo. Sí. Erik Lehnsherr se sentía muy solo, abismalmente solo. El viento le mordía el rostro, y sus ropas no eran las adecuadas para soportar tales temperaturas, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Una vida de miserias enseñaba muchas cosas. Tal vez quería consolar a aquella dama por el mero hecho de que creía saber cómo se sentía, porque creía que él se sentía del mismo modo, con aquella honda desesperanza, con aquel seguir hacia adelante por el mero hecho de que no había otra cosa que hacer, ninguna solución que no implicase un acto de valentía hercúleo.

No llevaban ni un día de travesía, y Erik ya se sentía desfallecer.

**

Sharon no parecía demasiado contenta en el momento en el que Charles se le acercó, siendo consciente de que había estado demasiado tiempo fuera, en un lugar en el que se suponía que _la gente como él_ no podía estar. Tenía los brazos en jarras y la reprobación escrita en el rostro.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí fuera? ¡Y con este frío! ¡Y ni tan siquiera con algo para cubrirte! - Sharon se quitó el chal que llevaba sobre los hombros y se lo colocó a Charles, en un gesto maternal que a él le daban ganas de coger la prenda y arrojarla por la borda. Le molestaba que para ella fuese todo un drama, pero jamás le recriminaría nada a su madre.  
\- Me apetecía dar un paseo... lo siento, madre. - Agachó la cabeza, evitando encontrarse con sus ojos, mostrando un arrepentimiento profundo que en realidad no sentía. Ni por asomo.  
\- Sabes que no me voy a enfadar, no hace falta que te pongas así. Es solo que... me preocupas, cariño. Ahora eres todo lo que tengo, y no puedo dejar que te pase nada. - Lo rodeó con sus brazos, plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Su madre era varios centímetros más alta que él, como casi todo el mundo, y aunque ya no le sorprendía, no quería decir que no le diese cierto coraje. Tal vez de ese modo dejarían de tratarlo como a una muñeca. Todo el mundo.  
\- No quería preocuparte. Lo siento.  
\- Olvídalo ya, tesoro. Esta noche Thomas nos ha invitado a cenar. Ya solo faltan dos horas para que nos llamen al salón. Será mejor que vayas a prepararte.

Así que por eso estaba tan amable, tan melosa, tan delicada. Thomas. Thomas Hiddleston. Su prometido. Sharon sabía lo muchísimo que a Charles le incomodaba estar cerca de él, y lo cierto es que no podía permitirlo. Thomas, Tom como todos le llamaban, era la solución a todos los problemas que tendrían de cara al futuro, al menos, aquellos de carácter económico. Una vez que hubiese matrimonio, ya no había vuelta atrás, y eso era todo. Y no habría ningún problema si no fuese por las preocupaciones de Charles y porque aquel hombre... no sabría explicarlo, pero aquel hombre le provocaba un inmenso sentimiento de rechazo. Parecía tan correcto, tan caballeroso, tan guapo y tan atento cuando, en realidad, y Charles lo sabía, ocultaba algo, algo muy grande y oscuro, algo que no era capaz de leer en su mente – y era la primera vez que le sucedía tal cosa -, pero que allí estaba, rodeado por una muralla psíquica impenetrable. Tom Hiddleston parecía el sueño de cualquier mujer, pero una vez que lo conoció, a pesar de que nunca lo trató mal, supo por qué no se había casado hasta entonces, por qué había preferido prometerse con una desconocida de la que apenas sabía nada, y viceversa. 

Y aquella noche, como probablemente tendría que hacer durante el resto de sus días una vez se hubiesen casado, Charles tendría que fingir que lo soportaba, que le maravillaba, que, ciertamente, ya le amaba. Tendría que tragarse sus lágrimas y sus ganas de gritar, y tendría que fingir ser la dama perfecta, la futura mujer ideal.

Llegó a su camarote y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyando la espalda en ésta y dejándose caer hasta el suelo. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir? Aquella idea llevaba germinando en su cabeza mucho tiempo, y no tardaría en echar sus raíces al exterior de su cuerpo. Era aterrador. 

Pero tendría que darse prisa. Era la primera noche, el principio de aquella pantomima, y no quería fallar, no quería derrumbarse, no quería sufrir. Se demostraría a sí mismo que podía soportar, al menos, hasta que llegasen a Estados Unidos. Que su _yo_ del futuro pensase las cosas, esperaba que con una mayor claridad que él. Esa noche, no podía ser vulnerable.

Se quitó la ropa, lo cual le llevó un tiempo un tiempo remarcable considerando que llevaba un apretado corset bajo el vestido, hasta quedar totalmente desnudo. El espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba frente a la cama reflejó su imagen, y no pudo evitar observarse, incluso él sorprendido, a pesar de que siempre se topaba con lo mismo, por la falta de feminidad de su propio cuerpo. No es que fuese un arquetipo de masculinidad tampoco, pues sabía que era demasiado bajito, demasiado pálido, demasiado pecoso y demasiado delgado, pero a veces se preguntaba cómo conseguía hacer creer a _todo_ el mundo que Charles Xavier no existía. Su rostro, maquillado y enmarcado por aquella espesa cabellera rubia, parecía no corresponderse con el resto de su cuerpo. No es que recordase su propio aspecto de otro modo, pero el hecho no dejaba de fascinarle. Sí, sonaba absurdo, pero a veces incluso olvidaba que no era una mujer, pensando que aquel malestar con uno mismo era algo innato en el ser humano.

Miró el reloj. Sí, quedaban dos horas. Dos horas eran una eternidad. Pensó que sería una buena ocasión para darse un baño, ya que nada podría relajarlo más que eso, y necesitaba desconectar con urgencia. Entró en la estancia sin siquiera limitarse a cerrar la puerta, se acercó a la bañera y abrió el grifo, siendo recibido por un chorro de agua ardiente que agradeció, pues el frío de la cubierta le había calado hasta los huesos, y mientras esperaba a que se llenase, se recogió el pelo para que no se le mojase – bien es cierto que podía quitarse la peluca, pero ya todo era una costumbre irracional -.

Cuando se metió en la bañera, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Se estaba tan a gusto allí dentro, entre el agua caliente, la espuma y la sensación de ser el único habitante de la nave, que gustoso se habría quedado allí por los siglos de los siglos. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar en cosas agradables por una vez. Solo una cosa acudió a su mente: aquel hombre, aquel que lo había rescatado, aquel hombre del que no sabía ni su nombre, pero que lo había estrechado entre sus brazos y había hecho gala de una amabilidad genuina que nunca nadie había tenido con él. Pensó en sus intensos ojos, y en aquella bonita sonrisa. Había notado los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose a su alrededor cuando lo había sujetado, y le había respirado muy cerca del oído; el mero hecho de recordarlo le puso la piel de gallina.

Abrió los ojos, deteniendo la vista en un punto inconcreto del techo. Allí, entre el agua y la espuma, estaba sufriendo una erección, probablemente la mayor erección que había tenido en su vida, y ni siquiera había profundizado en lo que recordaba de aquel hombre. Era como si el mero hecho de mencionarlo lo hiciese llegar al éxtasis, y no sabía si era una sensación agradable o nefasta. ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar aquello si ni siquiera se sentía a gusto con quien era? Tal vez era precisamente la falta de contacto con otro ser humano la que provocaba todo eso.

Se masturbaba despacio, mientras que volvía a cerrar los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si vaciaba su mente, podía llegar incluso a ser una sensación... ¿placentera? Imaginaba que eran otras manos las que lo tocaban, preferiblemente las de aquel hombre que había despertado en él todas esas sensaciones, y sus propios músculos se tensaron ante el pensamiento. El primer gemido no tardó en escaparse de entre sus labios, y por mucho que intentó acallarlos, una segunda muestra de su éxtasis salió ingrávida de su boca, sus labios rojizos humedecidos, su cuerpo clamando por algo más intenso, algo más físico, algo...

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose tras la presencia de alguien.


	3. Unexpected.

Su excitación desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado, siendo reemplazada por un miedo paralizante. ¿Quién podría haber entrado en la habitación? Se maldijo por no haber cerrado la puerta del baño, y se recordó que al menos la espuma de la bañera cubría todo su cuerpo hasta los hombros, lo que lo protegía de cualquier mirada indiscreta.

\- ¿Hola? - Si alguien había entrado en la habitación, ya sabría que estaba allí; ya no tenía nada que hacer, no podía esconderse. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por toda respuesta, y Tom Hiddleston se personó en el marco de la puerta del baño, vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca arremangada y un chaleco de terciopelo, negro también. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan _informal_ , y lo cierto es que se veía incluso más guapo de lo usual.  
\- Hola. Perdona que haya entrado, no pensé que estarías...  
\- ¿A qué has venido? - Sus mejillas ardían, y su mirada trataba de no tropezarse con él. No había querido sonar tan cortante, pero ya no había nada que hacerle. Tom le ponía nervioso. A pesar de todas las cosas que pudiese llegar a pensar, ese hombre seguía siendo un encantador caballero, y muy, muy atractivo.  
\- Bueno, hoy apenas he podido verte unos minutos y... pensé que sería una buena ocasión de estar a solas antes de la cena. - Charles se percató de cómo demoraba sus palabras en ese _a solas_ y pudo notar que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. - Tu madre me dijo que estarías aquí, pero no me esperaba... bueno, que estuvieses _indispuesta_. Te he traído unas flores, las he dejado sobre la cama. Será mejor que me vaya ya...  
\- No importa, Tom – lo interrumpió Charles. _Ya no_ , quiso añadir, pero se quedó callado. Tom pretendía demostrar lo mucho que lamentaba haber entrado, pero Charles pudo notar que no, lo pudo leer en su mente con una pasmosa facilidad. - Gracias por haberte molestado, no era necesario.  
\- Por supuesto que lo era. - Tom avanzó unos cuantos pasos, lo que volvió a alterar a Charles, aunque no lo dejó salir a la superficie. Fingir era lo que mejor se le daba en el mundo. Tom se sentó en una de las esquinas de la bañera, más anchas que el resto de su perímetro. - De hecho, no había nada que me apeteciese más en este mundo. - Comenzó a acariciar su rostro con la punta de los dedos, y Charles se dio cuenta de que ese mero contacto con el otro hombre ya era suficiente como para hacerlo sentir bien, como para olvidar por un momento la horrible sensación que le producía su presencia. Sus ojos azules se veían tan sinceros, tan... ¿enamorados?

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, pero tampoco parecía haber necesidad de palabras. Charles se encontraba a sí mismo deseando quedarse allí en vez de salir corriendo, al contrario de lo que pensaba al principio. Ojalá no tuviese nada que ocultarle: Tom no sería una mala opción, no sería alguien con quien resultaría desagradable compartir el resto de sus despertares. Pero sabía que, por muy comprensible que pudiese llegar a ser ese hombre, jamás podría aceptar lo que realmente era. Porque claro, toda aceptación tiene un límite.

Tom detuvo su caricia y se quedó contemplando el rostro de Charles. No había necesitado compartir mucho tiempo con su prometida como para saber que ya la amaba, que era la joven hermosa e inteligente de la que tanto había oído hablar, la que había estado perfilando con su mente. No entendía por qué era tan tímida, al igual que tampoco entendía por qué a veces parecía tan triste. Tom, no en un ataque de caballerosidad sino en nombre de aquel recién descubierto amor, o lo que él creía que era amor, pues tan poco tiempo no podía dar lugar a un sentimiento demasiado profundo, decidió que acabaría con aquella penumbra en sus ojos, con aquella carencia de sonrisa y aquellas lágrimas que tantas veces amenazaban con aparecer sin avisar.

En esos momentos lo estaba mirando, aquel par de ojos que parecía querer absorber toda la luz de la estancia. Se acercó más a ella, tanto que sus narices casi podían rozarse. Seguía sin ser caballerosidad: probablemente era egoísmo. No era lo que se esperaba de un hombre como él, pero ella podría detenerlo cuando gustase. Era una necesidad, y ya no podía cuestionarse la etiqueta de sus actos.

Nunca nadie había besado a Charles Xavier.   
No le preocupaba especialmente, pero en el momento en el que Tom Hiddleston acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y selló sus labios con un beso, la inexperiencia lo azotó como un severo látigo. ¿Y si lo hacía tan mal que... que lo decepcionaba? Sus labios eran suaves, y probablemente él ya había besado un ciento de veces antes. Al menos eso decía aquella boca hambrienta, su lengua buscando llegar al interior de aquella otra boca que no era la suya para explorar esos rincones que nunca nadie había sentido, su mano sujetándole la barbilla con una delicadeza ejemplar, sus ojos cerrados, las sensaciones expandiéndose.   
Nunca nadie había besado a Charles Xavier, pero si siempre se sentía así, detestaba que no lo hubiesen hecho antes.

Se demoraron unos minutos que supieron a segundos, sus pulmones buscando oxígeno. Tom dibujó una sonrisa complacida en el rostro y volvió a besarlo, esta vez en la frente, brevemente. 

\- Cuento los minutos para casarme contigo. - Sonrió, más enigmático que feliz, con su modulada voz aterciopelada que hacía que Charles quisiese escucharlo hablar hasta el fin de los tiempos, aunque realmente no dijese nada.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, ladeó la cabeza, sin voltearse, lo suficiente como para ver a Charles de reojo, todavía siguiéndolo con la vista desde su lugar dentro de la bañera.

\- Nos vemos en la cena, querida.

Y como había llegado, haciendo gala de aquel descarado misticismo que lo rodeaba, desapareció.

Charles trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que su ser entero había sentido cierta satisfacción cuando Tom expresó las ganas que tenía de casarse con él, porque sabía que no era algo bueno para su persona. Sabía que ese era el punto candente de sus problemas. Le resultaba increíble que aquella desagradable sensación que experimentaba cada vez que Tom Hiddleston andaba cerca hubiese desaparecido, al menos por el momento. No había pensado, y tampoco se había asomado a la cabeza de aquel hombre, y tal vez esa fuese la explicación, porque aquella oscura mancha de su mente seguía produciéndole escalofríos: sin ella, Tom no era más que un apuesto y romántico hombre, que al parecer le amaba sin tan siquiera haber hecho nada, y que parecía más que dispuesto y decidido a casarse con él. _A casarse con Albany_ , se tuvo que corregir Charles. El agua de la bañera había comenzado a enfriarse, y se decidió a salir, pues todavía tendría que arreglarse para la cena, y no era algo que hiciese a gran velocidad: tal vez si nadie se había percatado hasta ese día de _su verdadero yo_ era porque su meticulosidad no conocía límites.

Se envolvió en su caro albornoz y salió del baño. Las flores estaban colocadas encima de la cama con un exquisito cuidado. Eran rosas, blancas, rojas, enormes y hermosas, y Charles sintió que algo se estremecía en su pecho al verlas. Tal vez no era amor, pero aquella agradable sensación de ser importante para alguien era algo que no recordaba haber sentido, al menos no por alguien que no fuese su hermana. No pensaba en su madre, porque le costaba ordenar sus sentimientos para con ella. Le confundía.

Se soltó el pelo; pensó que esa noche lo llevaría así. Tomó de su ropero otro de sus mejores vestidos, uno de color azul que su madre le compró porque _hacía juego con sus ojos_ , algo que en su momento le había hecho doblarse de las carcajadas de lo patético que le parecía. Era un vestido bonito, largo, voluminoso, de satén con mangas de encaje, y que incluso él debía reconocer que le sentaba bien. Para cuando se lo hubo puesto, después de haberse arreglado, el plazo de dos horas que su madre le había anunciado, había finalizado.

Salió de la habitación en dirección al gran salón, donde tendría lugar la cena. Su madre probablemente sería consciente de que no la esperaría, así que tal vez ya estuviese abajo, como un perro enjaulado, esperando a verlo aparecer, para hacerle una lista de todo lo que _debía_ y lo que _no debía_ hacer durante todo el tiempo que estuviesen allí, como si él no lo supiese a esas alturas de su vida, donde aparentar era su día a día.

No se equivocaba ni un ápice: allí estaba su madre, al pie de las escaleras, esperándole, solo para acompañarle hasta la estancia mientras le recitaba en voz baja una lista de cosas. Sé agradable con Tom. No intentes marcharte antes de tiempo. Muestra agradecimiento. Etc, etc, etc. 

\- ¿Vendrá Raven, madre? - Raven era su hermana. Bueno, tal vez el concepto de _hermana_ no fuese el idóneo, pues biológicamente hablando no guardaban ninguna relación, pero Raven era un miembro más de la familia, y nunca sería capaz de dirigirse a ella sin llamarla hermana.  
\- Raven ya está en el salón, cielo. - Charles no pudo menos que dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro: al menos no tendría que pasar por eso él solo, y el ver a su hermana siempre lo alegraba. Ella sabía entenderlo, y aunque ya no se veían demasiado a menudo porque ya era una mujer casada e independizada del hogar familiar, la conexión entre ellos dos nunca se había apagado del todo. Al fin y al cabo, ella sabía sobre Charles lo que nadie más que él mismo sabía, y una unión de ese tipo ni siquiera se podía conseguir con la sangre. Sabía que si ella siguiese en casa, él no tendría deseos de acabar con su propia vida tan a menudo ni habría comenzado a odiarse tan profundamente por haber acabado convirtiéndose en una farsa de ser humano.

El salón bullía, atestado de gente, adinareados ociosos que reían a grandes carcajadas mientras que comían platos exageradamente rebosantes de comida. Su mesa, con sus caros adornos, sobre una de las enormes lámparas de araña de la estancia, todavía no estaba servida, pero casi todos los comensales estaban ya situados en sus lugares. Charles vio a Tom, y como el lugar junto a él estaba reservado para su persona, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa estúpida se instalase en su rostro al recordar la escena del baño. Al parecer aquella noche no podría huirle ni aunque lo desease.

\- Tom es un hombre encantador, ¿no crees? - Su madre repetía la misma frase al menos tres veces al día, como si tratase de que se quedara grabado en su cerebro, como si a fuerza de repetir aquella pregunta, Tom acabase por gustarle. Lo cierto es que comenzaba a suceder, sí, pero no era gracias a su madre, sino porque el inglés sabía como usar sus encantos.  
\- Lo es, madre. Lo es. - Le contestó sin mirarla, sus ojos nadando entre la multitud. Ojalá allí no solo hubiese ricachones frívolos y desconsiderados. Se daba cuenta de que Tom no comenzaba a disgustarle, pero eso solo le hacía recordar, una vez más, lo que había sentido en los brazos de aquel desconocido, aquel hombre del que ni tan siquiera sabía su nombre, sí, el hombre de la cubierta del barco. Algo había encajado en su interior cuando lo había visto, y maldecía a su madre cada segundo que pasaba por haber aparecido justo ese momento, tan oportuna como siempre. Tal vez si supiese su nombre, tan solo eso, las cosas habrían sido distintas.

Necesitaba volver a verlo, como fuese. Pronto.

Tom se levantó cuando los vio acercarse, volviendo a ser aquel hombre perfecto de etiqueta. Charles se dio cuenta de que ya volvía a ver aquella turbia mancha de su mente, que parecía atacarle como un perro rabioso, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría disfrutar tanto esa noche como en un principio había esperado.

Una idea había comenzado a surgir en su cabeza. 

Puede que, después de todo, volviese a encontrarse con su desconocido.


	4. On my own.

Aquella mañana se despertó tarde. La velada de la noche anterior no había sido tan agradable como esperaba en un principio, lo que no le prohibió prolongarse hasta altas horas de la noche. Se alegraba de al menos haber podido apartarse lo máximo posible de Tom en mitad de la cena, más para preservar el cálido recuerdo que conservaba del baño que para alejarse de aquella aterradora inmensidad que rodeaba al inglés, que envolvía su mente inexplicablemente.

Era una fresca mañana de domingo, con la tranquilidad que solo podía ofrecer el medio del océano, sin un ápice de tierra a la vista. Charles acababa de desayunar en el ahora desierto salón, pensando en cómo podría proceder con aquella idea que había comenzado a florecer en su cerebro el día anterior. Se preguntaba si Tom seguiría durmiendo, en su habitación al menos. No estaba muy seguro de si debía arriesgarse en ir a comprobarlo, pero entrar en su dormitorio era un paso vital en su plan.

No necesitó sopesar más el si dirigirse o no al camarote, ya que Tom Hiddleston en persona acababa de irrumpir en la estancia, tan elegante como siempre y fresco como una rosa, como si hubiese dormido una semana. Charles se preguntaba ahora, al verlo, cómo demonios lo conseguía, en lo inhumano que parecía, y lo mucho que eso lo maravillaba tanto como lo asustaba.

\- Buenos días, _my lady_. - Tom se había acercado a donde Charles se encontraba, aquella sonrisa que era como el Sol en su rostro.  
\- Buenos días. - Dibujó una falsa sonrisa a modo de respuesta mientras que trataba por todos sus medios de huir de los intensos ojos azules de aquel hombre. No quería sentirse intimidado, y mucho menos, que se notase su intención de querer hacer algo que no debería. Era tan, tan terriblemente malo mintiendo cuando se trataba de algo realmente importante...  
\- Espero que la fiesta de ayer no te haya cansado demasiado. Debería haber acabado antes, pero estábamos todos pasando un tan buen rato... - _Todos menos yo_ , se encontró pensando Charles. Habría dado todo lo que tenía por haber dejado de existir durante aquella velada.  
\- Lo cierto es que he tenido amaneceres más frescos que este, pero es un precio justo a pagar. - Seguía con aquella sonrisa falsa como una máscara, esperando que sus mentiras no fuesen tan fáciles de captar como a él le parecían. Para su alivio, parecían surtir efecto.  
\- En ese caso, creo que dejaré a mi futura esposa descansar – bromeó Tom. - Nos vemos pronto. ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde quedamos para tomar el té con algunos amigos?

_No, otra vez, no._

\- Claro, me encantaría. - Tom se mostró encantado con la respuesta, se inclinó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Odiaba esa situación, pero al menos ahora sabía que Tom estaba fuera de su camarote, lo cual no eran más que buenas noticias.

Se percató, mientras se dirigía, tratando de que nadie lo viese, al habitáculo de Tom, de cómo era posible que nunca, en todos sus años de vida, se le hubiese ocurrido eso. Al menos, llevar lo necesario para hacerlo, aunque nunca se hubiese atrevido. Porque era un plan tan sencillo, y tan estúpido a un mismo tiempo. Todo había empezado cuando el tener una excusa para buscar a aquel hombre de la cubierta del barco se había convertido, poco a poco, en una necesidad en su cabeza. Aunque simplemente fuese verlo, necesitaba hacerlo, y él, aunque hubiese sido tan idiota como para haberse tomado una eternidad para llegar a esa conclusión, tenía el método perfecto para tratar de encontrarlo y que nadie se percatase de lo que estaba haciendo.

Porque aunque nadie lo recordase, Charles Xavier era un hombre.

El armario de Tom era insultantemente grande, atestado de ropa, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera vivía en Reino Unido, es decir, que no tenía que llevar demasiado equipaje. Charles suponía que parecer aquella criatura celestial que Tom aparentaba ser requería algo más que talento natural.

No tenía demasiado tiempo: podría llegar en cualquier momento. Como si su vida dependiese de ello, buscó una camisa blanca – se preguntaba cómo era posible que todas sus camisas fuesen de aquel blanco tan impoluto -, unos pantalones de sastre que no fuesen lo suficientemente elegantes como para que alguien pensase que pertenecían a un aristócrata – lo cual resultó complicado porque todo en el armario de Tom Hiddleston parecía costar una cantidad indecorosa de dinero – y unos zapatos de color negro – que probablemente no serían su talla, pero tampoco tenía nada que hacer al respecto -. Salió de allí corriendo en dirección a su propia habitación, rezando porque nadie se percatase de su incursión, a la vez que trataba de calmar a su desbocado corazón.

No fue hasta que cerró la puerta de su habitación, apoyándose en ella con todo el peso de su cuerpo, que se permitió respirar. Ojalá Tom no se percatase de que le faltaban prendas de ropa en el armario – lo que sinceramente le parecía improbable, ya que casi toda su ropa se asemejaba mucho entre sí y tenía una cantidad lo suficientemente notable como para que no llegase a echar en falta algo en meses -, y ojalá que sus nervios no le impidiesen hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Echó el cerrojo de la puerta – esta vez se aseguró meticulosamente de ello – y procedió a quitarse el vestido, seguido de todo aquello de lo que no se separaba jamás, su peluca y su maquillaje. Se quedó totalmente desnudo, de verdad por primera vez en hacía mucho tiempo. Incluso le costaba reconocer a la persona que le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado del espejo, y era algo escalofriante. Como pensaba a menudo, no solo la gente que lo había visto nacer olvidaba a veces que en realidad no era una dama: él mismo llegaba a hacerlo a veces, aunque le avergonzase pensarlo. Costumbres, suponía. Seguía pensando que la incomodidad con uno mismo era algo inherente al ser humano y no un caso particular el suyo.

Se vistió con la ropa de Tom, y aunque le quedaban ligeramente más grandes de lo que deberían, se veían bien. Es decir: _él_ se veía bien. Pensaba que de alguna manera se seguiría notando aquel aura de falsa feminidad que lo rodeaba, pero estaba equivocado, y al fin se percató de que no estaba fingiendo algo que no era, sino que por primera vez en su vida estaba dejando de fingir. La verdad lo golpeó con una dureza sobrecogedora, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento todo estaba eclipsado por aquella sensación de bienestar que no salía de ningún lugar concreto.

Observó al detalle, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, sus ojos azules, su rostro salpicado por alguna que otra peca, su cabello castaño, corto y no excesivamente peinado, sus labios que de forma natural eran del color de las cerezas, su cuerpo delgado, ciertamente masculino al fin, a pesar de que se seguía considerando demasiado bajito. Seguía sorprendido por el hecho de que fuese él mismo, de cómo tan poco podía hacer tanto.

Pero bueno, no había tiempo que perder: era hora de salir al exterior.

En la cubierta del barco hacía más frío que la última vez que había estado allí. Había llegado sin problemas, sin que nadie le hubiese visto salir de la habitación y sin que nadie lo mirase de forma sospechosa. Era un hombre libre, al menos por el momento, hasta que su madre se percatase de su ausencia e hiciese remover cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. La había visto en el salón, charlando ruidosamente con algunas de sus amigas – las que no tuvieron ningún reparo en ponerse a cuchichear en cuanto lo vieron, probablemente preguntándose quién era y por qué nunca antes lo habían visto -, como siempre solía hacer, y aunque levantó la vista y se percató de su presencia temporal en la estancia, le alegró saber que ni ella se percató de quién era él. Probablemente nunca se había preguntado cómo era realmente su hijo debajo de todo el artificio, y tampoco le creía capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese justo momento, delante de sus narices. Era la primera vez, como tantas otras cosas, que se sentía libre e independiente, y decir que estaba fascinado era afirmar poco.

Volvió a aquel lugar en el que no debía estar, ya no solo por el hecho de que la gente pensaba que era una dama, sino porque se suponía que la gente de su clase social no se paseaba por esa parte del barco. Allí lo había encontrado, y como realmente no sabía qué hacer, esperaba que volviese a aparecer, lo imploraba, lo lanzaba como una clemencia al aire y deseaba que fuese escuchada. Maldecía su inexperiencia con respecto a cualquier asunto de la vida real; tal vez, si no fuese tan ignorante, sabría qué hacer, sabría a donde ir y, sobre todo, sabría qué decir.

Se acercó a la barandilla de nuevo, como aquel día. El mar tenía un color más azul aquel día, bajo los rayos del sol, pero seguía pareciéndole una aterradora inmensidad que podría engullirlo en cuestión de segundos, hacerlo desaparecer como si jamás hubiese existido.

Un barco flotando en el medio de la inmensidad; nadie que pudiese ayudarlos si todo se venía abajo. Eso le producía una sensación aterradora. ¿En qué momento había aceptado viajar en ese barco? Se dio cuenta, no sin cierta irónica felicidad, que no podría negarse ni aunque así lo desease: Estados Unidos era un rumbo sin modificación. Allí acabaría sus días, le gustase o no. Tal vez ya era hora de aprovechar el poco tiempo que le restaba para que nadie pisase sus pasos.

Estaba a punto de apartar la vista para tratar de olvidarse de que estaban navegando en alta mar y tratar de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba sobre tierra firme, cuando sintió como alguien se colocaba a su lado y se dirigía a él.

\- Bonita vista, ¿verdad? Siempre me ha gustado tanto viajar en barco... Y este, en concreto, es el mejor en el que he estado.

No necesitó mirarlo para saber que era él. De entre todas las personas del barco, que no eran precisamente pocas, allí estaba. Él. Su voz seguía siendo tan suave, modulada y aterciopelada como la vez anterior, con los restos de un acento que Charles no reconocía, probablemente de algún lugar en el noroeste de Europa. Miraba al horizonte, sus ojos grisáceos perdidos en una profunda inmensidad que él no conocía.

\- Sí, sin duda. - Mentía ya con una naturalidad sorprendente.  
\- Me llamo Erik. - Lo miró, dibujando una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano. - Erik Lehnsherr. Creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos por aquí.

Charles le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de que no se notase que sus rodillas estaban a punto de dejar de sostenerlo.

Aquel se acababa de convertir en el mejor día de su vida.


	5. The colours of the world are changing.

Es curioso como el tiempo transcurre a mayor velocidad cuando deseas que se detenga para siempre. 

Charles no podía dejar de pensar en esto mientras permanecía al lado de Erik, simplemente hablando, sintiéndose libre de decir lo que fuese, cualquier cosa que acudiese a su mente, acomodado dentro de su abrigo – Erik se lo había pasado sobre los hombros cuando se percató de que el menor trataba de ocultar que se estaba muriendo de frío, temblando en silencio, vistiendo solo aquella camisa blanca -, pensando en cómo no se había equivocado con las primeras impresiones que le había dado aquel hombre, a pesar de no haber hablado con él ni cinco míseros minutos.

Erik no era un hombre rico, nada que no supiese ya, pero desde luego que era inteligente. Charles no tenía la experiencia suficiente como para saber qué decir de las personas de las clases sociales inferiores a las suya, pero había escuchado demasiadas cosas sobre ellos en las distintas reuniones sociales a las que había tenido la fortuna de acudir, y desde luego, ni una sola cosa buena había escuchado. Había aprendido que la inteligencia y el dinero eran cosas que iban de la mano, y descubrir que, al menos, existían excepciones a esa afirmación fue algo nuevo en su mundo.

Erik parecía ocultar una infinidad de cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía de lo más sincero. Sus ojos lo eran. Miraba constantemente hacia el horizonte, como tratando de encontrar algo, mientras que fumaba una infinidad de cigarrillos. Verlo era algo apasionante.

\- Charles. - Erik lo miró, por tercera vez en toda aquella conversación. - Tú no eres de _aquí_ , ¿verdad?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Charles sintió una corriente eléctrica extenderse por todo su cuerpo ante aquella pregunta. Pretendía indagar en algo, y tenía demasiado que ocultar y perder como para permitirse eso.  
\- Tú eres... _de más arriba_. Aristócrata, burgués quizás. ¿Me equivoco?

Se acurrucó más dentro del abrigo de Erik, como si de repente hubiese empezado a hacer más frío, lo cual no era cierto, tratando de ocultarse tras la seguridad que le daba aquella prenda, por algún motivo que se le escapaba. ¿Debía decirle que sí, y suavizar de algún modo todas sus mentiras? ¿O debía decirle que era alguien como él, y tratar de ignorar el asunto? Ambas opciones le parecían igual de arriesgadas, además de que su ignorancia del mundo real le pinchaba en la nuca causándole un dolor casi físico.

\- Puede. - Esta vez fue él quien dirigió la mirada al horizonte, tratando de que no se notase la sangre agolpada en sus pálidas mejillas por culpa de la situación.  
\- ¿Por qué alguien como _tú_ ha decidido que era una buena idea perder su tiempo con alguien como _yo_ en un sitio como _este_? - Erik dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que tiraba un cigarrillo consumido por la borda.  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que hay algo escrito sobre ello, sobre con quién tengo que relacionarme? - Charles se percató de que se había puesto demasiado a la defensiva, y temió, por un momento, haberlo arruinado todo, pero Erik contestó con una mirada que lo atravesó y lo desarmó por completo, sin ninguna señal de haberse enfadado u ofendido por sus palabras. Charles se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, en un gesto de nerviosismo que hizo que los ojos de Erik se quedasen estáticos sobre sus labios, pensando en lo hipnóticos que resultaban, tan rojos que parecía insultante.  
\- Desde luego que no, pero no es algo que se vea todos los días. - Sus ojos se desplazaron desde su boca hasta sus ojos.  
\- Creo que la gente como tú tampoco se encuentra todos los días. - Lo dijo con una solemnidad que luego le pareció demasiado marcada.  
\- Tampoco estoy diciendo que así sea. - Aquella sonrisa de medio lado decía demasiadas cosas que Charles no pudo comprender.

Erik era un misterio, y se notaba que le gustaba serlo. Hablaron durante horas, y Charles se dio cuenta de que se le había agotado el tiempo, que tendría que volver antes de que alguien acusase su ausencia, pero no se sentía capaz. Estaba atrapado en aquellos ojos pálidos que parecían saberlo todo acerca del mundo, en aquel inglés con palabras en alemán que no comprendía, en aquellas sonrisas que lo hacían parecer un maníaco, pero que a él le hacían perder la cabeza. Su abrigo olía a tabaco y a un ciento de cosas buenas. Si cerraba los ojos, al menos por unos segundos, podía pretender que estaba entre sus brazos, como cuando lo había recogido en su camino al vacío del océano. No había tratado de leer su mente, pero había algo envolviéndola que lo sumía en una calma profunda. Todo lo contrario a Tom... aunque se preguntaba si Erik besaría como él, si sería tan suave, si parecería tan experto, si se sentiría lo mismo o amplificado. Se preguntaba si sería salvaje, o si por el contrario sería dulce, pasional, caballeroso. Se preguntaba si alguna vez se había enamorado, y se preguntaba si el sentir amor lo había hecho feliz. Se preguntaba cómo sería su cuerpo desnudo, como se vería en la cama, quizás haciendo el amor... Se sonrojó. No podía pensar en esas cosas. No allí. En absoluto.

\- Me gustaría saber qué es eso que pasa tan a menudo por tu cabeza. - Erik sonreía con dulzura, mirándolo cubrirse con su abrigo hasta la nariz. Le gustaba cómo se veía con él puesto, lo enorme que le sentaba. - Cuando te quedas callado y te sonrojas de esa manera.  
\- Puede que algún día lo sepas. - _Definitivamente no_.  
\- ¿Quiere decir eso que te volveré a ver?  
\- Puede - volvió a contestar, sonriendo él esta vez.

Se sentía tan a gusto con él... hasta que una voz inquietantemente familiar llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que ese bienestar se esfumase como si jamás hubiese estado allí, como si jamás hubiese decidido dar el paso de abandonar su disfraz por un momento y ser el chico que siempre debería haber sido. 

Tom Hiddleston estaba allí, hablando con un grupo de caballeros a los que Charles no conocía - aunque supuestamente debería ser así, pues se pasaba el día conociendo gente nueva de la que luego no recordaba ni un solo rasgo de sus rostros -, y aunque pensaba en las remotas posibilidades que existían de que lo reconociese, sabía que tenía que irse, que no podía quedarse allí mientras su prometido pululase por el mismo sitio que él. Puede que un miedo infundado, pero un miedo, al fin y al cabo. Ni siquiera había parado a preguntarse cómo era posible que estuviese en esa parte del barco, si no estaba bien visto que los aristócratas se paseasen por allí, pero en esos momentos su cerebro funcionaba más despacio de lo acostumbrado. Tom había levantado la mirada, aquellos inquisitivos ojos azules que se posaron unos segundos sobre él, casi haciendo que el corazón de Charles se le escapase por la boca. Pareció percatarse de algo pero, no, no había pasado nada, y aún así, seguía estando seguro de que tenía que escapar.

Miró a Erik por última vez, estando este ajeno al mundo interno de Charles Xavier. Aquel joven inglés no dejaba de sorprenderle, de fascinarle. Con su piel pálida plagada de pecas con sus ojos azules que parecían absorber el mundo entero y con su delicadeza, había sabido desde el principio que aquel no era su lugar en el barco, que simplemente no pertenecía a ese sitio, pero no conseguía explicarse, entonces, qué demonios hacía allí, conversando con él como si fuesen iguales. No es que él no lo considerase, pero sabía lo que pasaba por las cabezas de los burgueses y de los aristócratas, y Charles parecía estar muy lejos de todo lo que aquellos ricachones pensaban. En realidad, parecía estar muy lejos de cualquier tipo de persona que Erik hubiese visto en su vida. Parecía que era la primera vez que pisaba el mundo real, y la curiosidad del más mayor se vio aguijoneada por un deseo de protección, de tratar de impedir cualquier evento que pudiese hacerle daño. Se sentía incómodo pensándolo, pero era lo que sucedía, simplemente. Y había ignorado aquella alarma en sus ojos, como si no le hubiese prestado atención en todo ese tiempo, aunque no fuese cierto: Charles se había convertido en el centro de toda su atención desde el momento en el que lo vio apoyado en aquella barandilla. Había algo diferente en él, y no se equivocó.

\- Erik... - Charles trataba de parecer natural, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos mirasen hacia todas partes, lo cual no se le escapó al otro hombre. - Ha sido muy agradable la conversación y, sobre todo, conocerte, pero he de irme. - Hizo además de entregarle el abrigo, pero Erik no reaccionó al gesto.  
\- Espero que la persona de la que huyes no te encuentre - sonrió Erik, pura ironía en su voz, aunque dándole a entender que sabía que estaba escapando tan repentinamente por alguna razón. Charles lo miró una vez, largamente, sin pestañear siquiera. - Cumple tu palabra. Dime que volverás algún día.  
\- No he dicho que fuese a hacerlo. - La seriedad en su voz dejó a Erik interrogante. - Pero es probable que así sea. Espero volver a verte pronto, Erik.  
\- Lo mismo digo, Charles. - Charles volvió a intentar entregarle el abrigo, pero Erik volvió a sonreír. - Quédatelo. Así tienes una excusa para volver.  
\- No puedo hacer eso, Erik.  
\- Claro que puedes. Y lo harás. - Esta vez fue él quien lo miró fijamente, desarmando a Charles. - Anda, vete.

Charles desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí, tratando de volver a su habitación por el camino lo más alejado posible del espacio ocupado por Tom y sus acompañantes. Quería correr, pero se obligó a no hacerlo para no levantar sospechas. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y se sentía como el pájaro que sale de su jaula por primera vez, libre de toda atadura. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más convencido de que no tendría ojos nunca más para otra persona que no fuese Erik. Le gustaba todo de él, y aunque seguía pensando que era demasiado pronto para decir que era amor, lo sentía, lo llenaba, lo hacía explotar y le llenaba el estómago de mariposas. Cerró la puerta, sintiendo que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, unas lágrimas de felicidad y de tensión acumulada, imposibles de razonar, pero que era necesario dejar aflorar. La vida había comenzado a existir con Erik Lehnsherr, y no se lo acababa de creer.

Erik, por su parte, había vuelto a pensar en ella, una vez que aquel curioso joven desapareció de su vista. Había sido su manera de olvidarla, pero ahora que estaba solo de nuevo, el pensamiento regresaba a su mente.

Se había resignado a no volver a verla, pero cómo le dolía recordarlo. Algo la había marcado como una criatura diferente a los demás a sus propios ojos, pero todavía no sabía dilucidar, ni siquiera él mismo, qué era.

Le llegaban las voces de aquellos tipos hablando en voz alta, un grupo de personas que odiaba pero que, contradictoriamente, admiraba. Quería ser como ellos. Quería ser uno de ellos. Le frustraba su situación agonizante, y cada vez tenía más problemas que añadir a su lista. Al menos aquel día había conocido a ese misterioso joven, Charles - no le había dicho su apellido, pero pensó que saberlo no haría nada distinto -. No sabía qué había cambiado, pero desde luego que se había ganado su atención. Había algo en él... en fin, ensoñaciones. Deliraba.

Volvió a mirar al horizonte, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo. Mientras, Charles se había vuelto a sentar frente a su ya conocido tocador, pensando que era hora de volver a ponerse su interminable disfraz. Ambos lanzaron un hondo suspiro, extraído de lo más oscuro de sus entrañas, casi al unísono, aunque en lugares distantes.

Era hora de arriesgar.


	6. Show me what home is supposed to feel like.

Aquella noche, Charles durmió abrazado al abrigo de Erik. Con la nariz contra la tela suave y su olor impregnándolo todo, una vez más. Le gustaba pensar que estaba allí, con él, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Había decidido que seguía sin razones para esconderse ese día, y estaba únicamente cubierto por la sábana, sin ocultarle a cualquiera que quisiese espiarle que aquella chica distaba mucho de ser una. No estaba cansado, incluso a pesar de que había sido una jornada vertiginosa, pero no tardó en dormirse, sintiéndose más relajado de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, arrastrado al reino de los sueños por el agradable vaivén del barco sobre las aguas, con una sonrisa en sus labios que ni siquiera el recuerdo de Tom en la cubierta había conseguido borrar.

Erik era real, y era lo único que importaba.

Lo despertó el sol entrando por la pequeña ventana del camarote, y esperaba no haberse vuelto a quedar dormido. Como fuese, aquel día nadie había demandado su atención, así que esperaba tomarse todo el tiempo para sí mismo que necesitase, además de que si alguien lo veía vagando por el barco, tal vez sí requiriesen su presencia en algún lugar.

Volvió a llenar la bañera, asegurándose de que esta vez las puertas tenían el cerrojo echado - ambas, la de la habitación y la del baño; no es que realmente le molestase la presencia de Tom, aunque al principio había sido ligeramente violento, el problema era que no quería volver a verlo en el mayor espacio de tiempo posible -, y se metió dentro, disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente y la espuma - escasa en contraste con las toneladas de la ocasión anterior - sobre su piel. Estuvo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás durante unos minutos, vaciando su mente, aunque era una tarea más complicada de lo deseado. Había un gran espejo de cuerpo entero al otro lado de la bañera, y él dirigió su mirada allí, todavía sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que la persona que le devolvía la mirada, bajo todo artificio, era él. El cabello castaño, corto y desordenado, que le parecía más desconocido que la larga peluca rubia que siempre llevaba sobre los hombros; sus ojos azules, a los que quizás estaba más acostumbrado, pero que no dejaban de resultarle extraños sin el maquillaje, y tal vez eran más brillantes ahora, por alguna razón que se negaba a reconocer en voz alta y que encendía sus mejillas.

Tomó aire y se sumergió por completo en el agua, permaneciendo allí hasta que sus pulmones quemaron. Cuando salió a la superficie, jadeando mientras que se llenaba del oxígeno que se había estado privando, solo pensó en una cosa.

Tal vez era arriesgado, pero ya no creía que tuviese algo que perder.

**

Aquella noche fueron a cenar al salón, una vez más; a Charles, que aquel día había prestado una especial atención a su indumentaria y a su maquillaje, solo le molestaba el hecho de que ya no podía evitar a Tom por más tiempo. Se negaba a volver a sumergirse en aquella cabeza, pero algo le decía que aquel joven inglés sabía más de lo que dejaba ver. ¿Por qué había estado allí? No había ninguna explicación lógica, y aquella sonrisa y aquellas palabras amables no le decían nada, no más de lo que quisiesen decir. Seguía habiendo algo en el guapo y caballeroso Tom Hiddleston que le daba escalofríos y que lo hacía querer estar a kilómetros de distancia de él, por mucho que hubiese sido capaz de congelar el mundo solo con posar los labios sobre los suyos.

Se marchó pronto, alegando que le dolía la cabeza, y nadie le llevó la contraria ni sospechó nada. Ni siquiera los agudos ojos azules de Tom parecieron maquinar algo, y aún y a pesar de sus temores, ni insistieron en acompañarle, a pesar de las distintas propuestas que le hicieron: tal vez encontrarse mal viajando en barco era algo normal, y necesitar algo de aire, tiempo y espacio era lo natural.

Hacía frío en la cubierta, incluso más que la vez anterior, pero al menos en esa ocasión había traído abrigo, el que gustosamente cambiaría por la gastada prenda de Erik, que seguía en su habitación, guardada, o más bien diría _escondida_ , en el armario. Se preguntaba si tendría otro abrigo o si realmente había sacrificado su única protección contra el frío solo porque un desconocido estaba tiritando a su lado, y porque además había buscado una excusa para que se volviesen a ver. Había tantas cosas acerca de Erik Lehnsherr que no podía dejar de preguntarse y que sin embargo nunca podría contestarse...

Se acercó a la barandilla que separaba a la cubierta del vacío del océano, como siempre que estaba fuera. Costaba un infinito ver algo que no fuese una inmensidad oscura y aterradora.

\- Espero que no estés pensando en tirarte de nuevo. Tal vez para la próxima yo no pueda estar ahí para sujetarte. - Iba a replicar cuando un intenso olor a tabaco inundó sus fosas nasales, y no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que Erik estaba detrás de él, quizás con aquella media sonrisa traviesa suya. El misterio vivo que era Erik.

Charles se giró, quedando cara a cara con él, siendo consciente de lo desnudo que se sentía ahora bajo el disfraz de Albany en su presencia, aunque el deseo encandilador de los ojos de Erik era algo que no había visto simplemente siendo Charles. Le gustaba, tanto como a él, y la verdad lo alivió tanto como lo golpeó.

\- Lo siento. Debería haberme quedado contigo y agradecértelo como te merecías, pero no debía estar allí y mi madre me llamó... De verdad, lo siento. Fue algo muy cobarde.  
\- Oh, no te preocupes. No importa, de verdad. De hecho, no esperaba un agradecimiento ni nada semejante. No iba a dejar que cayeses, ¿no?  
\- Insisto - sonrió. Vio que él no llevaba nada más que una fina chaqueta de lana sobre su ropa para protegerse del frío, y pronto la expresión se borró de su rostro, sintiéndose culpable.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Aquella tristeza mal fingida aguijoneó su curiosidad. Llevaba demasiadas noches soñando con ella como para dejar que algo la afligiese.  
\- No, es solo que... ¿no tienes frío?  
\- Oh, no, no te preocupes. - Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo, encogiéndose de hombros. - Estoy acostumbrado a temperaturas más bajas. - Se colocó a su lado, rozando su brazo levemente, haciendo que Charles sintiese la sorprendente calidez de su piel poco abrigada, la que sentía incluso debajo de sus propias capas de tela. - Por cierto, me llamo Erik.  
\- Yo me llamo Albany. - Se sentía un extraño diciendo eso, todavía con una fresca sensación de _déja vu_ hormigueando en su piel. Erik, por su parte, decidió no decirle que ya lo sabía, y que ese era el único nombre que llenaba su cabeza. - Tal vez te parezca una locura... - Evitó mirarlo, sabiendo que era la primera vez que iba a hacer una confesión de ese tipo y que quizás no estaba preparado. - Tal vez te parezca una locura, pero te estaba buscando. No estoy aquí por otra razón. Y no solo te buscaba para darte las gracias. - Sus mejillas de repente estaban ardiendo, y agarró la fría barra metálica de la barandilla hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.  
\- Y yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. - Sonrió, la personificación de un dios. ¿Era aquello una declaración? - Pero, ¿por qué malgastas tu tiempo con alguien como yo?  
\- ¿Y por qué tú le has salvado la vida a alguien como yo? - Aquello comenzaba a parecerse a la escena anterior, cuando Charles había fallado estrepitosamente en parecer alguien... _normal_.  
\- Ya te dije que no iba a dejarte caer. - Tiró el cigarrillo una vez acabado, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gastado, atravesando a Charles con la mirada. Había algo que le resultaba terriblemente familiar en aquella pequeña dama, pero no sabía decir qué. Tal vez era en su sonrisa, o en el azul de sus ojos, él no podía estar seguro, pero había algo que le recordaba a otra persona.  
\- ¿Y si era lo que quería? ¿Y si no quería que me salvasen?  
\- En ese caso, creo que ya va siendo hora de que alguien te demuestre que la vida merece la pena. ¿Crees acaso que tienes más razones que yo para matarte? Probablemente no. Y ya ves, aquí estamos, los dos. - Se acercó más, tanto que Charles pensó que podría escuchar los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Lo miró, chocando azul contra azul, y todo pareció estar en su lugar idóneo.  
\- No creo que eso sea posible.  
\- Yo creo que sí. Solo si me lo permites, claro. - Acarició sus mejillas ardientes con los pulgares, sujetando su rostro entre las manos. Erik parecía saber qué hacer, lo que ambos querían, pero Charles no podía evitar temblar.

Erik rodeó su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, estando ya totalmente cara a cara, alejándose ligeramente de la barandilla de la borda. Seguía haciendo frío, pero ya ninguno de los dos lo notaba: solo estaban sus respiraciones, aliento contra aliento y su consecuente calidez, el sonido del mar y los ojos de Erik, idéntico reflejo del deseo de los ojos de Charles.

\- Puede que me odies después de esto, pero necesito hacerlo. - Por mucho que estuviese seguro de que Albany quería lo mismo que él, sabía que no era la manera de tratar a una dama de su clase, y aunque ella le hubiese dado muestras suficientes de ser distinta, nada le decía que no pudiera tomarse su acto de valentía como algo insultante, hiriente quizás. Pero ya nada importaba en aquel momento, volviendo a sentirla entre sus brazos y notando su respiración agitada, sus labios del color de las cerezas entreabiertos y brillantes.

Besó sus labios, y Charles no tardó en corresponderle, ávido, siendo aquella la representación ideal de todos aquellos sueños agradables que lo habían avasallado cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Comparándolo con el otro beso que había recibido en toda su vida, el de Tom, todo era muy diferente. Erik besaba con mucha más pasión, con un deseo callado, su lengua explorando todos los rincones de aquella boca que había separado sus labios como una flor. Charles rodeó el cuello de Erik con sus brazos, enterrando los dedos en su cabello, buscando profundizar aquel beso mientras que deseaba que ese momento no se acabase nunca, con el vello en punta, siendo su segunda experiencia en el mundo real pero sintiéndolo como la primera vez.

Se separaron cuando ya no les quedaba aire en los pulmones, mirándose intensamente, ahora respirando ambos trabajosamente, con unas sonrisas que lo decían todo en sus rostros. Erik apoyó su frente contra la de Charles, cerrando los párpados. Seguía sin creer que era posible enamorarse tan rápidamente y con tanta facilidad, pero así era. Estaba enamorado, y mucho, y jamás se había sentido tan bien como en ese justo instante. 

Unas voces que se acercaban los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, y Erik abrió los ojos y miró a Charles, sabiendo que ese momento que acababan de compartir había tocado su fin. Volvió a besarle, un besito rápido y superficial, y ambos se separaron en un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso, como si nunca se hubiesen tocado, lo cual pesó en las entrañas de Charles durante un largo rato, mientras se despedía de él apenas en un susurro y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su camarote. Se giró una última vez, justo antes de doblar una esquina, sus dos orbes azules deseando ver aquella perfecta figura, pero Erik ya había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado allí, no más que un fantasma en un barco roto. 

Suspiró, volviendo a sentirse tan tremendamente bien como tan desastrosamente mal. Volvía a estar en la misma encrucijada en la que llevaba toda su vida: Erik le quería, pero solo a aquella parte de sí mismo que no era verdad. No quería a Charles Xavier, y nunca lo querría. A pesar de haberse sentido la persona más importante del mundo entre sus brazos, sabía que todo aquello estaba dirigido a Albany, alguien que ni siquiera existía, por mucho que él hubiese pasado toda su vida considerándose ese ser. Las estrellas parecían llorar, y decidió que no iba a acompañarlas, no aquella noche. 

Avanzó un par de pasos, justo antes de darse cuenta de que había alguien allí, delante de él, bloqueándole el avance. Levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a limitarse a rodearlo y a continuar con su camino, cuando se percató de quién era, y tuvo que reprimir el escalofrío más grande que había sentido en su vida.

Tom Hiddleston tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su cuerpo firmemente clavado delante de Charles. 

Por una vez, no sonreía.


	7. Underneath it all.

No sabía qué decir, pues tampoco tenía conocimiento de lo que Tom había visto, o de lo que Tom ya sabía previamente, y hablar más de lo que debería - o negar más de lo que debería, si tenía que dar explicaciones - podría causarle problemas, más todavía. Verlo allí, su rostro inexpresivo y apretando la mandíbula como si se estuviese conteniendo algo, le hizo darse cuenta, de algún modo, de que realmente su presencia en la cubierta del barco la vez anterior no había sido nada fortuito. Aquel pensamiento de que Tom sabía más de lo que aparentaba se intensificó en su cabeza.

\- Pensé que cuando saliste del salón te ibas para tu habitación. - La voz de Tom sonaba tan relajada como de costumbre, pero no concordaba con su expresión, que hacía que las rodillas de Charles amenazasen con fallarle.  
\- Sí, iba ahora mismo, es solo que preferí quedarme aquí fuera un momento, tomar el aire. - Trató de que sonase natural, y por una vez en su vida, lo consiguió, aunque sabía que eso no le bastaría a aquel hombre.  
\- Oh, ya veo. - Tom cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, todavía mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Explica eso qué hacías besándote con ese tipo que se acaba de marchar? - Todavía el mismo tono de voz pausado y suave. La sangre huyó del rostro de Charles, y supo que ya no tenía ninguna excusa que poner. Los había visto, y no había mentira en el mundo que pudiese cubrir eso. - El mismo tipo que casi te salvó de la muerte cuando resbalaste en la barandilla de la borda. Qué curioso. 

Así que también sabía eso. Charles le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de sacar valentía de donde no la había. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Qué quería? No veía al hombre dolido que tal vez se esperase alguien que fuera, sino más bien a alguien furioso, amedrentador. Alguien que no se parecía a Tom Hiddleston, al adorable y caballeroso Tom Hiddleston, en absoluto. 

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Albany. Demasiadas. Pero lo que sí deberías saber es que no me gusta que me engañen. - Avanzó un par de pasos, a la vez que Charles retrocedía, tratando de separarse de él y de aquella nueva sensación a su alrededor. Incluso su mente, siempre deseosa de entrar en contacto con todas aquellas cabezas vivas y llenas de experiencias y sensaciones nuevas, trataba de recluirse, de cerrarse al mundo y de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Tom. Algo iba mal. Lo sentía. 

Se detuvo. Su espalda acababa de chocar contra la barandilla, una vez más, solo que en ese momento, por mucho que desease desaparecer de aquella escena, no tenía deseos de morir. Ahora tenía a Erik, se tenía a sí mismo, tenía a Albany. Tenía una vida, o varias a un mismo tiempo. Y los ojos de Tom, que ahora se veían como dos agujeros negros, parecían dispuestos a tragarse todo eso, hacerlo desaparecer. Hacerle daño. 

Se sujetó a la barandilla con fuerza, apresándola entre sus largos y finos dedos, una mano a cada uno de los lados de Charles, teniéndolo totalmente apresado. 

\- ¿No he sido bueno contigo? ¿No he sido atento, paciente y caballeroso? ¿No he sido todo lo que una dama podría desear de un hombre? ¿No lo he sido? - Parecía dolido, pero era una máscara bajo la que Charles podía ver, aunque no quisiera adentrarse en ello.  
\- Lo has sido. _Lo eres_ , Tom. Nadie ha dicho lo contrario. - Trató de apaciguarlo, mientras que también hacía lo imposible para que no se notase el miedo vibrando por todo su cuerpo. Tom tomó su rostro con una mano, apretándolo y haciéndole daño. Se acercó, aumentando aquella actitud amenazante.  
\- No tienes ningún derecho. Eres mía, ¿entiendes? Sé que has pensado en él más veces, que lo has mirado con deseo. Sé que lo quieres más a él de lo que nunca me querrás a mi, pero, ¿sabes qué, también? - Sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos, como si aquello le produjese un placer infinito. - Te casarás conmigo, te guste o no. Pasarás conmigo el resto de tus días y no podrás volver a ver a nadie. Nunca. _Y menos a él_. - Rozó una de sus mejillas con la nariz, haciendo que notase su cálido aliento, todavía con aquella sonrisa en los labios, tan agradable como escalofriante. - Te prometo que como vuelva a verte cerca de ese pobre don nadie te mataré. Con mis propias manos desnudas. - Sonrió dulcemente, una vez más, como si no pudiese dejar de hacerlo, todavía contra su piel, como si hubiese dicho lo más bonito y delicado que se pudiese decir. Charles se guardó sus ganas de llorar, porque ahora había comenzado a comprender que aquella oscuridad de la mente de Tom no había sido algo que ignorar, pero sin querer darle la satisfacción de mostrarse débil. 

Jamás se disculparía por haber besado a Erik. 

Hacía tiempo que Tom había invadido su espacio personal, como si amenazase con empujarlo hacia atrás y dejarlo caer, pero sin dejar de resultar ciertamente romántico y seductor, lo que resultaba contradictorio. La cubierta estaba totalmente desierta, y eso no eran nada más que malas noticias, aunque, pensándolo una segunda vez, cualquiera que los viese simplemente pensaría que eran una pareja disfrutando de la pasión del primer amor. 

Charles sintió como subía la tela del vestido, colocando una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Algo a una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, y se alegró, por primera vez en su vida, de que el corset que siempre llevaba bajo la ropa para que lo ayudase a tener las curvas que por genética nunca podría también se encargase de ocultar lo que _sí_ tenía y que nunca tendría una mujer, ya que la rodilla de Tom rozó, no con demasiada delicadeza, su entrepierna, haciendo presión sobre su pene, obligándolo a soltar un gemido leve de dolor que no se escapó a los sentidos de Tom. 

\- Te besas con él y sin embargo basta con que yo te toque para que te excites. No sé si alegrarme o pensar que eres una zorra. - Charles se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que no podía decirle que aquello no había sido placer, en absoluto. Tom colocó una de sus manos detrás de la nuca de Charles, atravesándolo con sus ojos que seguían pareciendo dos pozos sin fondo, al contrario del cielo azul que parecían encerrar siempre. - Me encantaría castigarte, pero también deseo tanto tenerte... - Levantó una de sus piernas colocando una mano detrás de su rodilla, y se pegó hasta que sus narices rozaron y sus labios casi chocaron. - Podría hacerlo ahora. No podrías negarte, y nadie sabría nada. Podría, pero... - No había espacio, no había aire. Charles creía que se desmayaría. - Te dije que era un caballero, aún a pesar del trato que reciba a cambio. - Tragó saliva, aclarándose la garganta, todavía algo peligroso refulgiendo desde sus entrañas. - Solo espero no volver a verte cerca de ningún hombre que no sea yo. - La punta de la lengua asomó de entre sus labios, y rozó con ellos los labios de Charles, separándose acto seguido. 

En ese momento, y mientras veía su espalda exquisitamente vestida desaparecer en la noche, tal y como había aparecido, Charles supo que lo odiaba. 

Se había dejado caer al suelo nada más llegar a la habitación, jadeando porque sus pulmones no se llenaban de aire por mucho que lo intentase. Había visto el rostro de Tom que nadie conocía, pero sabía que todavía había algo más, algo todavía más oscuro, más malo. Tom quería hacerle daño, a él o a cualquiera. Le gratificaba; había palpado el placer desde su asustada mente cuando le dijo que le gustaría castigarle por lo que había visto. Seguía ignorando quién era Charles en realidad, y deseaba que no lo descubriese nunca, aunque fuese imposible. Tenía un miedo paralizante anidado en su pecho, y el pequeño rayo de sol que había aparecido en su vida desapareció como por arte de magia, una nube negra que amenazaba tormenta. 

Se colocó boca abajo en cama, sin deshacerla, sin siquiera preocuparse por su ropa, el rostro enterrado en la almohada. El mundo había dejado de girar, y ahora trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido moviéndose más deprisa de lo que debería. Necesitaba bajar de ese barco, necesitaba escapar de su vida y negar que Albany Xavier existió alguna vez. Ya no era la hija que mamá siempre había querido: ya no era nadie. 

Permaneció así durante un infinito, hasta que decidió que no era necesario esperar a llegar a tierra firme para que eso sucediese. 

Podía hacerlo. 

Se levantó, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y abrió el armario, allí donde escondía las prendas que le había robado a Tom y que este parecía no echar en falta - o eso o es que quizás estaba demasiado ocupado maquinando en su contra, mascando el odio -, además del abrigo de Erik, y sin siquiera pensar en las posibles consecuencias, dejo caer el vestido hasta sus tobillos.


	8. How strange it is.

Llevaba una bolsa de cuero al hombro en la que se escondía un vestido, su peluca y el aparato de tortura que era el corset, entre otros útiles que usaba a diario cuando se metía bajo la piel de Albany - en cierto momento pensó que tal vez sería inteligente llevarse todo eso consigo -, y vestía el abrigo de Erik sobre la camisa y los pantalones de Tom, y aún así seguía teniendo frío - por un momento se maldijo por no haber tomado prestado también un abrigo del ropero de Tom, aunque al acto se percató de que todos eran demasiado elegantes como para no llamar la atención -. No era para menos: probablemente estaban a la altura del Polo Norte, razón por la que ya no demasiados se aventuraban a salir a la cubierta del barco; en esos momentos estaba solo, y lo agradecía, aunque bien sabía que su madre revolvería cielo y tierra para encontrarle cuando se percatase de su desaparición. Al menos, se consolaba, ni ella misma repararía en un muchacho que se trataba de mezclar con las clases más bajas de aquel barco, bastante lejos de aquella señorita de cabellos dorados e ingenua burguesía.

Se aplaudía por haber sido capaz de haber dado aquel paso, pero, ahora, tiritando bajo las estrellas de aquella noche cerrada, se percató de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer. ¿Dónde estaría Erik? ¿Y qué podía decirle, que no tenía ningún lugar en el que quedarse en aquel barco, que subió siendo otra persona y que ahora se estaba escondiendo del mundo?

La tercera clase contaba con unos camarotes diminutos a los que se accedía por un pasillo estrecho que parecía albergar la entrada al Averno, bien alejados de los suntuosos camarotes de las clases altas. Charles bajó, pensando en que debía resguardarse pronto si no quería tener hipotermia o algo semejante, sabiendo que aquel era el lugar más seguro para él en esos instantes, además de que Erik tenía que estar en algún lugar entre aquellos pasillos. Hacía calor, y se escuchaban un ciento de voces diferentes hablando al mismo tiempo, la gran mayoría en idiomas y acentos con los que Charles no estaba familiarizado, susurros cariñosos o gritos que anunciaban jolgorio.

Atravesó el interminable pasillo, llegando finalmente a lo que parecía la bodega del barco, un área kilométrica donde se acumulaban unas gigantescas cajas de madera, baúles, maletas, coches... Era como un enorme cementerio de objetos de lujo. Y estaba desierto, a excepción de él, claro.

Sus ojos parecían querer absorber todo lo que veía, maravillado, pero pensando también, para su propia sorpresa, que acababa de dar con su refugio, al menos, hasta encontrar algo mejor que eso, algo más seguro. Al menos allí hacía calor - o más que en la cubierta, y eso era decir bastante - y nunca nadie lo encontraría. 

Era perfecto.

Dejó la bolsa en el interior de uno de los coches, uno que luego no le resultaría difícil de reconocer, un coche nuevo de aspecto caro, de color rojo sangre, con una hermosa tapicería de cuero oscuro, y se dedicó a vagar por los pasillos, todas aquellas cosas siendo mundos nuevos para él.

\- ¿Charles?

Escuchó aquella voz a sus espaldas, y no pudo menos que quedarse estático. No era para menos: ¿cómo era posible, de todos los lugares de aquel barco, de toda la superficie de esa enorme bodega, que estuviese justo allí, a sus espaldas?

Apoyó la palma de su mano contra una de aquellas enormes cajas de madera, dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, todavía sin enfrentarse a él.

\- Erik.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes estar aquí.  
\- ¿Y tú? - Se giró, haciendo lo que siempre: evadir las preguntas directas, algo que pudiese decir más de lo que quería.  
\- Trabajo en las bodegas. - Se encogió de hombros, como si resultase obvio. - Era la única manera que tenía de subir a este barco, aunque en realidad tampoco tengo que hacer demasiado, solo en el embarco y en el desembarco. En fin, ¿tengo que volver a preguntarlo? - Dibujó una sonrisa, tratando de inspirarle confianza y consiguiéndolo, como siempre.  
\- No creo que sea necesario. - Sonó más derrotado de lo que se había propuesto. - Yo... Como explicarlo... No tengo ningún lugar en el que quedarme en este barco. Por eso estoy aquí. Lo siento. - Huyó de su mirada, notando como sus mejillas ardían.  
\- ¿Sería mucho entrometerme si te preguntase cómo es posible que estés en este barco si no tienes camarote? - Bajó la voz, mirando hacia los lados. - ¿Te has colado?  
\- Eh... sí. - Siguió huyendo de sus ojos, sabiendo que sería muy fácil descubrir su mentira, pero también teniendo en mente que Erik le acababa de dar una excusa perfecta. - Necesitaba llegar a Estados Unidos, y este era el único modo - añadió, tratando de afianzar su engaño.  
\- No voy a delatarte, puedes estar tranquilo, Charles. Solo quiero ayudar. Pero no puedes quedarte aquí. Son capaces de echarte por la borda del barco si te descubren, cielos.  
\- Me esconderé bien y tendré cuidado, pero no puedo irme de aquí...  
\- Quédate conmigo, Charles. Estarás seguro. - Sus ojos azules seguían posados en él, atravesándolo, como si pudiese saberlo todo sin necesidad de que Charles dijese nada.  
\- No puedo hacer eso, Erik.  
\- Insisto. - Extendió la mano en su dirección, volviendo a poner aquella tranquilizadora sonrisa en su rostro. - Déjame ayudarte.  
\- Erik, es demasiado...  
\- No, no lo es. En absoluto. No es la primera vez que estoy en tu situación, te entiendo. Deja que te ayude, de verdad. - Hizo un gesto con su mano, tratando de darle énfasis a su postura, y Charles supo que no podía seguir diciéndole que no.

**

El camarote de Erik era muy pequeño, y era imposible que dos personas estuviesen allí juntas sin sentir que se estaban robando el espacio personal el uno del otro, pero así estaban las cosas. Ambos decidieron irse a dormir, estando de acuerdo es que ya era demasiado tarde, además de que cada uno de ellos tenía demasiado en lo que pensar, y Erik acomodó un catre en el suelo que él mismo tenía pensado usar, a lo que Charles se negó: no pensaba, además de abusar de su hospitalidad, quedarse a dormir en su cama mientras él tenía que conformarse con el suelo. De ninguna manera.

Se acostaron y reinó el silencio, y Charles se percató de que pocas veces se había sentido tan bien. Le quisiese por ser la persona que era o no, por ser un chico perdido en el mundo o una señorita de la aristocracia, allí estaba Erik. Podía escuchar su respiración pausada pero profunda, y si levantaba un poco la cabeza, podía ver su silueta perfecta recortada en la oscuridad, sus ojos abiertos, brillantes y fijos en el techo. Sentía el vaivén del barco, y lo cierto es que seguía haciendo mucho frío, tanto que no podía reprimir los escalofríos, por mucho que hiciese todo lo posible por encontrar calor. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello: en su día a día corriente habría tenido un ciento de mantas, calefacción y un colchón mullido y agradable en el que olvidarse de que las temperaturas del exterior estaban a bajo cero y de que el mundo era un lugar ciertamente cruel.

\- Charles. - Erik se giró en su dirección, como si hubiese estado pensando en algo mucho rato. Charles se sentó, mirándolo, por toda respuesta. - Ven aquí. 

Charles no dijo nada, simplemente obedeció. Erik le dejó todo el espacio posible sobre el colchón y lo rodeó con sus brazos cuando se hubo acostado, como si fuese algo normal y obvio, pero Charles seguía sin decir nada, sin cuestionarse nada, aún y a pesar de que sabía que eso no era algo que dos hombres deberían hacer. 

Ya no temblaba. Estaba bien.

Sentía su respiración contra su cuello, además del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, y pensó que se podría acostumbrar a eso. Allí, en ese exacto momento, se percató de que no se arrepentía ni un poco de haberse escapado, y que siempre que estuviese allí, protegido, nadie tendría que sospechar ni encontrarlo, no hasta que desembarcasen. El mundo podría ser un lugar nuevo, y su vida podría empezar desde el principio. Incluso hasta pensaba que haber traído todas las cosas que seguían dentro de la bolsa de cuero, a los pies de la cama, había sido una estupidez. Para qué.

El sueño llegó, cálido y reconfortante, y las preocupaciones ya ni siquiera existían. Tal vez si supiese que, no muy lejos de allí, Tom Hiddleston no podía dejar de pensar en una única cosa, sus sentimientos habrían sido muy diferentes.


	9. You are nothing.

Charles se despertó a la mañana siguiente solo, con la suave luz de la mañana, acostado en cama de Erik con un par de mantas extra encima, algo de lo que probablemente el otro hombre se había ocupado antes de abandonar la estancia: como si Charles no tuviese razones suficientes para estar enamorado de él.

Erik estaba en la cubierta del barco. Se había levantado muy pronto aquel día, pues tenía trabajo pendiente en las bodegas, y había preferido dejar a Charles descansando antes de perturbar su sueño, pues parecía necesitarlo. Ahora estaba allí, una vez finalizada su tarea, fumando como acostumbraba, aunque sus reservas de cigarrillos comenzasen a escasear.

Su mente estaba vacía, para variar: no pensaba en nada, no se preocupaba. Ni siquiera tenía a Albany en la cabeza; estaba extrañamente en paz consigo mismo, algo que no sucedía en una larga temporada, por no decir que en toda su vida, y lo cierto es que no tenía intención de perturbar eso.

Sintió una presencia junto a él, y por un momento su mente pensó en Charles; tal vez se había levantado y lo había encontrado, pues no resultaba complicado saber que estaría allí, si no estaba trabajando. Pero no, se equivocaba: el hombre junto a él distaba mucho de ser Charles. 

Estaba fumando, como él, un cigarrillo largo y elegante, probablemente mucho más caro que los que acostumbraba a fumar Erik. Sus intensos ojos azules vagaban por la superficie del mar, envuelto en un abrigo de terciopelo negro que tenía aspecto de costar una fortuna. Su cabello negro estaba peinado con elegancia y pulcritud, y su piel era pálida y sin imperfecciones. Era, en definitiva, la clase de persona que difícilmente parecería real si no fuese por el hecho de que estaba allí, junto a él, lo que le recordó lo fuera de lugar que parecía, un burgués o un aristócrata - porque tenía que ser alguna de esas dos cosas - en esa parte del barco. Pensó en Charles de nuevo, pues había pensado lo mismo de él, solo que en el caso de este individuo, las diferencias eran mucho más abismales. Lo era todo: su forma de vestir, los cigarrillos que fumaba, su aspecto divino, incluso la forma en la que permanecía de pie, sus brazos apoyados sobre la barandilla de la borda.

Erik trató de no mirarlo demasiado, de no parecer descarado, aunque lo cierto era que resultaba complicado. De cualquier modo, el extraño desconocido parecía estar demasiado ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que el hombre que estaba a su lado lo estaba contemplando con interés y curiosidad... o eso parecía.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí. - Su acento era innegablemente inglés, casi arrastrando las palabras con su voz masculina, profunda y aterciopelada. Seguía con la mirada fija en la distancia, pero resultaba obvio que se estaba dirigiendo a Erik, que no pudo menos que estremecerse en ese exacto momento.  
\- ¿A... a mi? - Le costaba creerlo, como era natural.  
\- ¿A quién iba a hablarle, sino? - Apagó el cigarrillo, justo antes de posar sus ojos como dos témpanos de hielo en Erik por primera vez. - Oh, es cierto, no nos conocemos: qué desconsiderado por mi parte. Mi nombre es Thomas Hiddleston, y creo que tú y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar.  
\- ¿Hablar? ¿Nosotros? No entiendo de que...  
\- ¿Has oído algo acerca de una chica desaparecida en este barco? Son noticias nuevas, y parece ser que nadie puede hablar de otra cosa. - Sonrió, con falsedad, borrando la sonrisa al acto y tornándola una expresión de genuina hostilidad.  
\- Me ha parecido escuchar algo esta mañana... ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?  
\- Porque verás, querido... Creo que conocías a esa chica. - Erik lo siguió mirando, sin comprender, pero Tom pareció ignorarlo. - Y algo me dice que tienes algo que ver con su desaparición. Al menos, algo me dice que sabes dónde encontrarla. Vamos, es un barco, tampoco tiene demasiados lugares a los que ir, y dudo que sepa lo suficiente del mundo como para huir y esconderse sin ayuda.  
\- Oye, yo...  
\- No pasa nada; no te preocupes. No te voy a hacer nada, ni yo ni nadie. Solo tienes que decirnos dónde está, y no habrá ningún problema. Es prácticamente una niña, no puede andar vagando por ahí.  
\- No sé nada, lo prometo. De verdad, lo juro; no sé absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera sé quién es la chica que ha desaparecido.  
\- Entonces no puedo entender qué hacías besándola ayer - escupió Tom. 

Las cosas comenzaron a encajar de golpe en la cabeza de Erik, pero seguía sin saber nada relacionado con el paradero de Albany. ¿Qué le había pasado?

\- ¿Albany ha desaparecido? - La preocupación en su voz le dijo lo suficiente a Tom como para dejar de sospechar de él, lo cual no quería decir que el desprecio desapareciese de sus ojos.  
\- Eso parece, aunque ya veo que de verdad no sabes nada. Hmm. En ese caso, he venido hasta aquí para nada, vaya... o puede que no. - Dibujó una nueva sonrisa exhibiendo sus dientes blanquísimos, pero una sonrisa carente de felicidad, siendo esta reemplazada por una malicia que le provocó escalofríos a Erik. - Escúchame bien, porque no creo que sea algo difícil de comprender, incluso para alguien como tú: Albany es mi prometida, y la voy a encontrar, solo espero que pronto. Para cuando vuelva al lugar que le pertenece, espero no volver a verte cerca de ella, porque te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos. Y esto, amigo mío, es una promesa.

Erik fue quien sonrió esta vez, por primera vez en toda la conversación, mirando hacia abajo, a la infinidad del océano, con el cigarrillo consumiéndose entre uno de sus dedos.

\- ¿Nunca... - lo miró, como si estuviese a punto de decirle lo más transcendental del mundo - ... nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que si está conmigo es porque no te quiere en absoluto? ¿Porque me quiere a mi? ¿De veras que no lo has pensado? Porque eso no lo cambiará nada, así me mates ahora mismo y te bañes con mi sangre, amigo mío. - Añadió aquello último a modo de burla, y jamás se había sentido tan bien diciendo algo, sabiendo además que era verdad: había ganado sobre aquel guapo y elegante caballero, que probablemente tendría el dinero suficiente como para acabar con el hambre en varios países del continente. Le dio una calada al cigarrillo, dejando que el humo escapase de entre sus labios y golpease en el rostro de su agresivo interlocutor.

Aquello no le gustó a Tom, como es natural. No le gustaba que nadie se burlase de él, pero, sobre todo, no le gustaba perder en su propio juego.

\- No me importa lo que ella piense, lo que ella quiera - siseó. - No me importa a quién quiera. Es mía, y eso es irrevocable. - El odio parecía ser casi físico en sus palabras. Algo verde destelló en sus ojos, y aunque Erik trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no habían sido más que meras imaginaciones, sabía lo que había visto, algo que no era posible. - Y, sea como sea, no estarás con ella. Ya te he avisado una vez de lo que te espera en caso contrario, y no lo haré una segunda.  
\- Me gustaría realmente que lo intentases, Thomas. De veras. - Volvió a sonreírle, y aquella sonrisa se vio ensanchada cuando vio los esfuerzos que Tom hacía por contenerse.  
\- Esto no se va a quedar así, ¿me oyes? - Avanzó unos pasos, quedando tan cerca de él que sus narices parecían a punto de rozarse. - No eres nadie.  
\- Puede que no, todavía no. ¿Pero sabes qué? La gente como yo está en el mundo para acabar con los tipos como tú. - Le sostuvo la mirada. - Puede que no sea hoy, ni mañana, pero te aseguro que sucederá. 

Tom decidió que no podía seguir allí, pensando en un millón de cosas pero ni una sola buena. Se dio media vuelta y, antes de desaparecer, añadió. 

\- Nos volveremos a ver, tú y yo. Y puede que en esa ocasión no sea tan amigable.

Erik se quedó pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder - y ya no solo preguntándose qué entendía ese tipo por _amigable_ -, negándose a creer que había sucedido de verdad. Puede que al final hubiese acabado diciendo más de lo que se proponía en un principio, pero la hostilidad de aquel hombre era algo superior a él. Se preguntó dónde estaría Albany, y deseó que estuviese bien, y que ojalá pudiese encontrarla él mismo antes que Tom, que parecía estar fuera de sí. Encendió el cigarrillo que le restaba en la pitillera, pensando en salir en ese exacto momento en su busca, mientras que Charles se acercaba a la cubierta sabiendo, sin saber exactamente cómo, que algo había sucedido.


	10. This is how I disappear.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Charles compartía habitación con Erik. 

Aunque todos los días sucedía lo mismo - se despertaba tarde, vagaba por el barco durante un rato disfrutando de su nueva condición anónima, comía con Erik y luego lo acompañaba a la cubierta donde siempre se fumaba sus acostumbrados cigarrillos, volvía a la habitación y allí se quedaba hasta que el otro hombre llegaba de vuelta y se acostaba a su lado, lo rodeaba con sus brazos y, durante toda la noche, podía pretender tener una vida mejor que la que siempre había tenido, una en la que estaba con Erik para siempre, y nada más importaba en el universo -, no podía estar más feliz, más agradecido. Parecía que el mundo comenzaba a estar en calma, y aunque su conciencia le despertaba a veces gritándole por su falta de sinceridad con el hombre que le estaba salvando la vida, además del amor de su vida, la monotonía era un regalo de los cielos del que no se atrevería a decir nada malo, y mucho menos a perturbar. 

Habían pasado tres días, y ya pensaba que jamás lo encontrarían y que podría olvidarse de Albany Xavier para siempre. 

Sin embargo, la vida nunca había sido tan fácil, ni tan amable.

Aquella noche estaba en la habitación, sentado sobre la cama, leyendo una ajada novela de Erik, probablemente la única que tenía. Sabía que no faltaba demasiado para que llegase, así que, mientras no sucedía, trataba de entretenerse con lo que tenía delante, y lo cierto es que lo estaba consiguiendo. 

Erik andaba por la cubierta, camino de su camarote. Aquel día había tenido que trabajar más de lo esperado, debido a que una gran cantidad de equipaje pesado de las bodegas se había desprendido de sus amarres, y lo cierto es que no deseaba nada con más intensidad en esos momentos que tumbarse en cama y descansar. Sí, era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

O tal vez no.

Estaba oscuro: en aquella parte del mundo la oscuridad llegaba muy pronto y tardaba mucho en irse, y si ya antes el frío alejaba a la tripulación de los exteriores del barco, ahora la oscuridad intensificaba este hecho, pero Erik no podía estar más agradecido. Le gustaba la falta de luz, así como le gustaban el frío y la soledad; pero en el momento en el que, a través de la oscuridad y la bruma, vio a una pequeña figura acercarse, todo lo que él pudiese pensar carecía de relevancia: allí estaba Albany, tal y como había aparecido en todos sus sueños, con aquel vestido azul y su larga cabellera dorada, más como una aparición divina que como algo real; incluso parecía refulgir. Sin pensar en nada que no fuese en tenerla al fin de nuevo entre sus brazos y protegerla de aquel maníaco que tenía por prometido, Erik salvó la distancia que los separaba corriendo, rodeándola una vez que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, estrechándola contra su pecho y prometiéndose que no la volvería a dejar partir. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente correspondió a aquel gesto. Había algo diferente en Albany que intrigaba a Erik, pero supuso que probablemente no habría pasado los mejores días de su vida, y que lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que la interrogase. Se separó de ella, pero solo para quitarse su abrigo y cubrirla con él.

\- Te he echado de menos - dijo ella simplemente, suave como lo era siempre.  
\- Y yo a ti. ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba preocupado por ti.   
\- Estoy bien. No podía quedarme allí más tiempo. Necesitaba estar contigo. - Lo miró a los ojos, y aquellos dos cielos azules nunca se habían visto tan brillantes. Se acercó a sus labios, y lo besó con un ansia inusitada, y él no pudo menos que corresponderle, pensando en cuánto había echado de menos esos labios tan suaves, tan rojos y tan perfectos. Ella lo agarró de la tela de la camisa, como si el ansia la estuviese devorando, y no hacía más que profundizar el beso, lengua y dientes peleándose en el interior de la boca de Erik, la inocencia que alguna vez él había visto en ella desintegrándose en el aire, al contrario que sus deseo, que se acrecentaba a cada segundo que transcurría.

Ella se separó, pero solo para tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo al interior del barco, llevándolo por pasillos por los que él no había estado nunca, hasta llegar a una habitación de la que abrió la puerta, casi arrastrándolo a su interior. El camarote no pertenecía a la primera clase, pero desde luego que era bastante más grande que el suyo propio, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo ella se las había ingeniado para conseguirlo, pero allí estaban, la luz apenas existente, Albany contra la puerta cerrada, mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que él había atravesado toda la estancia hasta llegar a la cama. 

Albany avanzó unos pasos, y lo empujó sobre el colchón, quedando él sentado sobre la cama, justo delante de ella. Se acercó, de pie delante de él, y besó sus labios, despacio, mientras que colocaba las manos de Erik en su cintura. Él todavía no podía pensar, no era capaz de procesar que ella no haría eso, no, no la Albany que él conocía, pero la deseaba tanto, y ella estaba tan guapa aquella noche, tan hambrienta, y la echaba tanto de menos...

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, sus ojos fijos sobre los de Erik. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, ya hinchado por los besos, y se quitó el vestido, dejándolo caer limpiamente por toda la longitud de sus bonitas piernas, la luna recortando su figura en el medio de la oscuridad. No llevaba nada debajo, y Erik sintió que estaba profanando un terreno sagrado contemplando aquella piel del color de la porcelana, suave e incorrupta, por mucho que en esos momentos estuviese ardiendo y a punto de explotar.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre él, y volvió a besarlo, volviendo a dirigir sus manos, esta vez en dirección a sus pechos, donde Erik ya creyó que estaba soñando. Albany lo empujó hacia atrás, una vez más, haciéndolo quedar acostado y, quedando cara a cara, ella lamió los labios de él antes de rozar su nariz contra la suya y sonreír.

\- ¿Era esto lo que querías? - susurró.  
\- ¿No crees que estás yendo muy deprisa? No es que no lo quiera, pero...  
\- Si lo quieres, es suficiente. - Ella acarició su rostro, y la sonrisa pareció abandonarla, en un gesto que Erik ya había visto antes, aunque ya no recordaba en dónde. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa, rápidamente, quedando ambos desnudos en cuestión de segundos, la lujuria de ella emborronándolo todo, emborrachando a Erik. - Tócame.

Sus manos respondieron, incluso aunque él se negase, llegando al fin a aquel lugar húmedo de entre sus piernas con el que había estado soñando todo ese tiempo, incluso aunque no se lo reconociese ni a sí mismo. La quería por como era, por todas las pequeñas cosas que la componían, pero él no dejaba de ser un hombre, y como tal, tenía sus deseos y necesidades, y su coño era tan húmedo y bonito como había imaginado, sus dedos tocando lugares que sabía que nunca nadie había visto ni sentido. Ella mordía su cuello, mientras que gemía en voz baja junto a su oído, haciéndole perder la cabeza.

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta esto? - No paraba de gemir, pero le hablaba entre ellos, tratando de no gritar.  
\- Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí. Eres preciosa. - Besó sus labios, la necesidad de sentirla más y más, y ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra él, haciéndole tener la mayor erección que había tenido en su vida. 

Ella se apartó, tras unos interminables minutos, todavía su entrepierna húmeda como un océano. Volvía a tener aquella expresión en su rostro, y él supo que algo iba mal.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Albany?  
\- Yo... Oh, yo no quería hacer esto. No sé por qué lo he hecho, ¿por qué me has dejado? - Se sentó en la cama, enterrando el rostro entre las manos. Él se levantó, aún y a pesar de que aquella erección no le dejaba ni pensar, y besó su hombro con delicadeza, apartando sus largos cabellos.  
\- Lo siento. - La abrazó, notando como lágrimas caían sobre sus hombros, ella en total y absoluto silencio, ya volviendo a parecer aquella dama indefensa a la que había conocido a punto de caer por la borda del barco. Si pudiese ver su rostro en ese momento, Erik sabría que aquella mujer de entre sus brazos distaba mucho de ser aquella pequeña dama, con una gran sonrisa que no conseguía contener cruzando su rostro, sus dos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. De hecho, distaba mucho de ser cualquier cosa que él conociese. La verdadera mujer a la que amaba, que tristemente tampoco existía, lo que no le quitaba su condición de ser humano a pesar de todo, estaba en ese momento camino de la cubierta del barco, buscándolo, preguntándose por qué todavía no había vuelto, pues ya comenzaba a ser tarde. Charles sabía que Erik lo avisaría si tuviese planeado hacer algo que implicase no volver a la hora acostumbrada, y con Tom vagando por ahí, no podía vivir en tranquilidad, sabiendo que los había visto besarse días atrás.

Erik enterró los dedos en el cabello dorado de Albany, sintiéndose miserable por haber accedido a ir tan deprisa, por no haberle dicho que tal vez se arrepentiría, como ahora estaba sucediendo.

\- Albany, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Quieres que me vaya? Dime algo, por favor.  
\- Debías haberme parado. Debías haberme dicho que de esta manera no estaba bien. - Lo miró directamente a los ojos, el azul todavía húmedo por las lágrimas. - Es todo culpa tuya. Creo que mereces un castigo. 

Entonces, Erik supo dónde había visto esa expresión, dónde había escuchado aquella voz siseante, dónde, aunque al principio pensó que había sido una ilusión, había visto aquel destello de luz verde que lo cegó. Pensó, y pensó, y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando la oscuridad llegó, y él, sin poder luchar contra ella, cayó inconsciente.


	11. The monster above your bed.

Despertó sin tener ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Podrían haber sido segundos, minutos, horas o incluso días, pero la oscuridad seguía primando en el exterior del barco, así que se obligó a creer que no había pasado demasiado. 

Seguía en aquel camarote al que Albany, aunque ya estaba seguro de que no era ella, lo había conducido, solo que ahora no la veía por ninguna parte, y él estaba atado a la cama, sus muñecas aprisionadas contra el cabecero. Las cuerdas eran duras y estaban fuertemente apretadas contra sus muñecas, recordándole que todo aquello no había sido una pesadilla, pero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando descubrió que rodeaban las barras de metal de la cama. Metal. Sí, podría hacer _aquello_ , lo que siempre había sido capaz de hacer, algo de lo que nunca le había hablado a nadie, pero que bien sabía que lo hacía único en el mundo. Porque Erik, desde que tenía uso de memoria, había sido capaz de controlar el metal a su antojo. No sabía cómo era posible, ni siquiera sabía si sería el único con habilidades paranormales del planeta, pero lo cierto es que era su orgullo secreto, algo de lo que se había valido durante años para sobrevivir en aquel mundo que no parecía pensado para aquellos que nacían en una familia acomodada. Erik no era rico, pero aunque ahora mismo estuviese atado a aquella cama, por azares de la vida de los que no comprendía ni una cuarta parte, era libre, libre de hacer lo que le placiese cuando quisiera, sin dejar nada atrás, sin preguntarle a nadie por nada, y eso era más de lo que la mayoría podía decir.

Algo se movió entre las sombras, acercándose a la cama, pero Erik todavía no era capaz de distinguir nada en la penumbra, su vista tan desorientada como su mente. Trató de concentrarse, de hacer que el metal que notaba frío contra la piel cobrase vida para poder escapar de allí lo antes posible, pero su cerebro estaba embotado y las barras no se movieron de su lugar, no se sintió en contacto con el elemento y pensó que algo le estaba pasando, algo que incluso iba más allá de aquel miedo atenazante que había comenzado a sentir antes de perder la consciencia, el miedo a algo desconocido que iba más allá de lo humano.

Conocía a aquel rostro que emergió de entre las sombras, y realmente no fue una sorpresa ver a Tom Hiddleston allí, lo cual no eliminaba el ciento de interrogantes que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo, entre los que figuraba el aspecto que ahora presentaba: ya no solo eran sus ojos, que habían pasado de un frío azul a el verde más intenso que Erik había visto en su vida, lo cual realmente no le otorgaba más calidez; era su cabello del color del azabache, ahora cayendo largo y lustroso sobre sus hombros, aunque cubierto en su gran mayoría por un casco dorado, con unos largos cuernos que parecían interminables; eran sus ropajes, los que Erik no fue capaz de describir: aquella especie de abrigo de cuero que caía hasta el suelo, acompañado por un conjunto del mismo material, con elementos metálicos de color dorado y otros de un color verde refulgente; era él por completo. Era Tom, pero todo había cambiado.

\- Has despertado pronto. - Dibujó una media sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, dejando entrever sus perfectos dientes blancos. - Creo que el otro día no me presenté correctamente, que tal vez debería corregir ese error ahora. Verás, Erik - avanzó un par de pasos, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó aquel enorme casco dorado, pareciendo menos amenazante de golpe. - Yo nunca me he llamado Tom Hiddleston. Ni siquiera soy humano, aunque, claro, he recordado que tú tampoco lo eres, pero lo que yo soy va bastante más allá de eso también. - Pareció quedarse pensativo durante un momento.  
\- Cl-claro que soy humano. ¿Qué iba a ser entonces?  
\- Un _mutante_. Eres un mutante. ¿Crees que no iba a saber lo que eres capaz de hacer con el metal? Un humano no puede hacer eso, Erik, aunque ahora mismo te haya incapacitado para hacer nada. Estás a mi merced, al parecer. Y no, yo no soy humano. Ni mutante, Erik. Me llamo Loki, y soy un dios.

Erik se lo quedó mirando, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. ¿Tom estaba loco? ¿O el que estaba loco era él porque aquello le tenía sentido y estaba aterrado?   
Tenía claro que pretendía hacerle algo, y no sabía cuán lejos estaba dispuesto a ir Tom, o Loki, o quienquiera que fuese, haciéndole daño.

\- To... Loki, por favor, escúchame. Lo siento. Siento todo lo que he hecho, de verdad. Te prometo que si me sueltas ahora no volveré a hacer nada. Perdóname, por favor. - Estaba temblando, pero trató de olvidarlo.  
\- Dije que merecías un castigo, y sigo pensándolo. Y... eso haré.  
\- ¿Tú eras...? - Erik se puso pálido, más si cabe, pensando en que ahora el hecho de que fuese un dios ni siquiera sonaba ilógico, sino que era lo más coherente que aquel hombre que estaba tan cerca de él y que tanto terror le provocaba había dicho.  
\- Sí. - No necesitó que acabase la pregunta para saber a qué se estaba refiriendo; le estaba preguntando si él había sido aquella versión de Albany con la que casi había tenido sexo. Sí. Volvió a dibujar una mueca cruel en su rostro, que tal vez pretendía ser una sonrisa, mientras que dobló las mangas de su atuendo hasta la altura de los codos. - Hoy te enseñaré algo. - Se puso de pie, pero solo para colocarse sobre Erik, quedando muy cerca de él, haciendo que notase su aliento cálido sobre el rostro, mechones de su largo cabello rozando su mandíbula.

Loki puso ambas manos en el rostro de Erik, una en cada una de sus mejillas, casi en una caricia cariñosa colmada de frialdad, y Erik solo pudo percibir una tenue luz verdosa que procedía de algún punto entre su propia piel y las palmas de las manos de aquel hombre que ahora se le había presentado como un dios. De repente, una calidez reconfortante comenzó a inundarlo, naciendo en aquel lugar y repartiéndose por todo su cuerpo, como si fluyese por su torrente sanguíneo, de su rostro a sus brazos, hasta la punta de sus dedos, por su torso, por sus piernas, llegando incluso hasta la punta de sus pies. Cerró los ojos, casi de forma involuntaria, preguntándose, por millonésima vez desde que había recuperado la consciencia, qué era lo que le estaba haciendo, aunque en ese momento se sentía tan bien que...

\- Vaya. - La sonrisa de Loki parecía genuina esta vez, sus ojos verdes clavados en él, examinándolo minuciosamente. - Creo que en esta ocasión puedo decir que me siento orgulloso del resultado. - Acarició su rostro, esta vez de verdad, mientras que Erik abría los ojos al fin, sin saber de qué estaba hablando Loki, pero sabiendo que la respuesta no le gustaría. - Hoy te enseñaré... lo que se siente al estar _al otro lado_.  
\- ¿ _Al otro lado_? ¿ _Al otro lado_ de qué? - Se quedó callado de golpe, con el propio sonido de su voz, aquel sonido suave y melodioso que había surgido de entre sus labios... femenino. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que aquel cabello que sentía sobre la piel de los hombros era suyo, y que caía casi hasta su cintura, rubio y bonito. Su propia ropa parecía quedarle grande ahora, y en ese momento se percató de que unos senos se podían intuir por debajo de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, ya no solo por su forma, sino porque la tela era casi transparente. 

Olvidó que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo que duró su breve examinación, y que Loki seguía sobre él, siendo consciente de que Erik acababa de descubrir lo que había hecho con su hechizo. Era curioso el hecho de que no se sentía distinto, pero todo había cambiado.

\- Pensé que me había explicado bien, lo siento. - Loki lo hizo regresar a la realidad con su voz, aquel sonido aterciopelado que casi sonó como un ronroneo. - Te enseñaré lo que se siente cuando te usan. - Tomó su rostro por la barbilla, contemplándolo una última vez, exactamente como un dios haría con su creación, justo antes de acercarse y besar sus labios. Erik trató de apartarse, de volver a soltarse, pero todo fue imposible. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ambos estaban desnudos, y sabía que eso había sido cosa de otro hechizo. Loki tomó aquellos pechos que ahora eran suyos entre sus manos, besándolos, contemplándolos y mordiéndolos. Si Erik no fuese un hombre heterosexual y no estuviese aterrado, tal vez habría disfrutado aquello, pues Loki, además de ser un hombre potencialmente atractivo, parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a dirigirse a Erik, minutos después, apresando su labio inferior entre sus dientes perfectos, y rozó la nariz con la suya. - Podría decirte que esto me va a gustar tan poco como a ti, pero estaría mintiendo. Te dolerá, y yo disfrutaré con cada segundo de ello. - Besó suavemente su cuello, y Erik se percató de que estaba temblando nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo humillante que era aquello, cuando Loki, sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo penetró, de una forma tan abrupta que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a gritar, notando aquel dolor que procedía de entre sus piernas y de aquella nueva parte de su cuerpo y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo en inmensas oleadas, como cuchillos clavándose en su carne, una y otra vez.

Mantuvo los párpados cerrados todo el tiempo, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, no queriendo darle aquella satisfacción a aquella criatura sádica que le estaba haciendo sentir la mayor basura del planeta, como un juguete al que estaban rompiendo. Loki lo había convertido en una mujer, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba, y solo lo había hecho para violarlo, para hacerle daño, no estando satisfecho con todo lo que había hecho ya. Si todos los dioses eran así, Erik comenzaba a entender muchas cosas acerca del mundo.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo tardó, pero para él fueron eternidades, dolorosas eternidades que le hicieron odiar todo cuando alguna vez conoció en el mundo, todo menos a Albany, aunque en cierto modo ella fuese la causa de todo eso. Tal vez, cuando todo hubiese acabado, no le importaría pasar por aquello de nuevo si era por ella, pero en esos instantes solo quería morir, que todo acabase para siempre. Loki salió de su interior triunfante, como si hubiese hecho algo que necesitaba hacerse y que le producía una satisfacción indescriptible, especialmente desde aquel momento en el que de las entrañas de Erik surgió un gemido involuntario que se escapó de entre sus labios, aún y a pesar del dolor y la humillación. Desató sus muñecas adoloridas del cabecero de la cama, al fin, saliendo de aquel camarote, no sin antes recuperar el aspecto natural de Tom Hiddleston, dedicándole una larga mirada con aquellos fríos ojos que le daban a entender que cualquier alusión a lo que había acontecido allí sería equivalente a una tortura mayor. Él, simplemente, se cubrió con las mantas de la cama, sin ser capaz de hacer nada más, aunque se muriese por abandonar aquel lugar, abrazándose las rodillas y rompiendo a llorar, volviendo a temblar, sintiéndose indefenso y asustado, deseando de nuevo morir, solo para no recordar ni sentir nada.

Loki se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo, en contraste. Salió al pasillo, como si nada en absoluto hubiese acontecido, preguntándose dónde estaría Albany, por qué no podía encontrarla aún y a pesar de todo, y se disponía a dirigirse al ala del barco destinada a la aristocracia para descansar y pensar un nuevo plan de acción, cuando una nueva idea afloró en su cabeza. 

Sí, tal vez pudiese descubrir algo. Tal vez.

Sonrió, mientras adoptaba el aspecto de Erik. La noche solamente acababa de comenzar.


	12. The devil in desguise.

Algo le decía a Charles que Erik estaba en peligro, y ya no solo por el hecho de no haber vuelto a la hora que acostumbraba. Buscó su mente, sentado sobre la cama mientras que se masajeaba las sienes y trataba de no perder la calma, pero era como si a Erik se lo hubiese tragado la tierra: no recibió nada más que el silencio a cambio, y eso no eran más que noticias alarmantes, pues no había demasiadas causas entre las que elegir si no podía encontrar su mente en un barco en el medio del océano.

Sabía que si algo le ocurría a Erik, Tom estaría detrás de ello, lo sentía como una premonición, en lo más hondo de su pecho. Si algo le ocurría a Erik, sería únicamente culpa suya.  
Decidió que ya era suficiente, que tal vez era un acto de cobardía, pero algo necesario teniendo en cuenta que Erik estaría a saber dónde a manos de ese maníaco que pretendía ser un respetable caballero, bajo un perfecto disfraz. Charles no sabía nada sobre Tom y lo que ocultaba, pero sí que lo conocía lo suficiente como para temerle. Todo había acabado: Albany tendría que volver, resignarse y vivir la amarga vida que su madre le había preparado con antelación, sufrir la humillación de que Tom descubriese con desagrado lo que había estado toda su vida ocultando y, lo que era más importante, pasar el resto de su existencia lejos del hombre al que amaba, que tal vez en esos momentos estuviese sufriendo por su culpa. Había alterado el orden de su penuria solo para expandirlo, y al fin se había dado cuenta de que ya era hora de dejar de luchar y deponer las armas.

Abrió su bolsa, teniendo allí todas aquellas cosas que pensó que no tendría que usar nunca más, cuán patética le parecía su felicidad y su determinación en ese instante. Se cambió de ropa, poniéndose delante del pequeño espejo del camarote y tratando de tragarse sus lágrimas de frustración mientras que cubría la piel de su rostro con maquillaje, volviendo a transformarse, poco a poco, en aquella persona más familiar que sí mismo, aquel disfraz al que ahora despreciaba con todo su ser.

Charles había vuelto a desaparecer, y probablemente aquella era la vez definitiva.

Estaba guardando el resto de sus cosas en la bolsa para salir de aquel camarote cuando la puerta se abrió, y allí estaba Erik. Charles lo miró, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, ya sin siquiera importarle que ahora fuese Albany a sus ojos y que probablemente tendría mucho que explicarle: si estaba allí, eso quería decir que estaba bien, después de todo.

Corrió hacia él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, tratando de convencerse de que no estaba soñando y que todo estaba bien. Ni siquiera el miedo a confesar su gran secreto y pecado empañaba su alivio. Erik lo apartó un par de centímetros, tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo fijamente, un interrogante que Charles ya esperaba bailando en sus ojos como un fuego.

\- ¿Albany? - Había cierta decepción en su voz, algo que confundió a Charles.  
\- Pensé que te había ocurrido algo, que Tom te había hecho algo y...

Erik lo interrumpió, volviendo a acercarlo y tomándolo por la cintura, besando sus labios ávidamente. Era familiar, pero no era la forma de besar de Erik. Era...

Charles colocó las manos sobre el rostro de Erik, fingiendo que lo hacía para profundizar el beso aunque en realidad era para poder ver su mente más de cerca, más en profundidad, para poder comprobar que aquel temor era tan cierto como inverosímil: aquel hombre que lo sujetaba entre sus brazos y besaba sus labios no era Erik. En absoluto. Aquel hombre con aquella gran nube oscura a la vez que brillante en su mente solo podía ser una persona, la persona de la que estaba huyendo.

Fuese posible o no, aquel hombre era Tom.

Se apartó de él de forma abrupta, el terror y la duda luchando por ganar en sus entrañas, huyendo de nuevo de aquel agujero negro que amenazaba con engullirlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Albany, no te ha gustado mi mente? ¿O es que no puedes ver nada en absoluto? - Sonrió, todavía siendo Erik, solo que con aquella mueca diabólica que solo había visto usar a Tom. - Dicen que leer mentes son solo cosas que atañen a los dioses. Por suerte para ti, yo soy uno.

Y entonces cambió, como si Erik nunca hubiese estado allí, siendo reemplazado por Tom, o lo que habría sido de Tom si este hubiese sido una criatura divina, con su largo cabello negro y sus vestimentas imposibles de describir, su rostro una máscara de mármol y sus ojos del color del césped recién nacido en un día de primavera. 

Un dios.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...? - Charles temblaba. Estaba asustado. Habría pensado que Tom estaba loco si no fuese porque lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos, y aquello era muy real.  
\- Nunca me he llamado Tom, Albany. Mi nombre es Loki, y sí, soy un dios. Cuando te ofrecía el mundo entero, no bromeaba. - Sonrió, pero Charles no le devolvió el gesto. Se encontró paralizado. - No estoy enfadado contigo, y no lo estaré siempre y cuando vengas conmigo ahora mismo. Fingiremos que nada ha sucedido. ¿Qué me dices? - Su apariencia volvió a cambiar, convirtiéndose de nuevo en Tom Hiddleston, consiguiendo de nuevo que Loki no hubiese sido más que un sueño, aunque aquellas dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos seguían reluciendo en su rostro.  
\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Erik? - Se atrevió a decir, finalmente.   
\- ¿Yo? Oh, nada malo. No te preocupes, está bien, tienes mi palabra. Ahora solo quiero que me contestes y todo esto acabará. - Extendió un brazo en su dirección, sus ojos clavados en él. - Sabes que Erik no estará a salvo mientras tú sigas huyendo de mi. Yo te daré todo lo que necesites, Albany. Lo que sea.  
\- Tú no...

Su frase fue interrumpida cuando Tom cayó al suelo, golpeado por algo que provenía desde sus espaldas, más allá del campo de visión de Charles. Había sido una barra de metal, y la persona encargada de la agresión estaba ahora acuclillada sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Tom, que ya tenía un reguero de sangre en las sienes. Charles no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, y menos cuando vio a aquella mujer desconocida atando las muñecas de Tom a su espalda para que se quedase inmovilizado. 

Ella levantó la cabeza, atravesando a Charles con sus ojos azules; él pudo ver su piel golpeada y amoratada, cubierta por su larga cabellera rubia y un abrigo que le venía grande y que a Charles le resultó familiar. Ella lo había mirado fijamente, y había abierto los ojos de par en par, olvidándose por un momento de lo que estaba haciendo. Poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta su altura, aquella mujer tomó su rostro entre las manos.

\- ¿Albany? Albany, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y dónde está Charles? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese bastardo?  
\- Eh... - Seguía sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Aquella mujer parecía conocerle, pero él podía asegurar sin rastro de duda que no la había visto en toda su vida. - ¿Quién eres tú? - Ella dejó caer los brazos, suspirando profundamente, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de hablar.  
\- Siéntate. - Seguía habiendo demasiadas dudas en el aire, tanto por parte de Charles como de Erik, que no sabía cómo empezar a contar su historia, todo lo que Loki le había hecho, porque sí, él seguía siendo aquella mujer desconocida, le gustase o no. Colocándose contra la pared, justo enfrente de Albany, volvió a tomar aire. - Te lo explicaré todo.


	13. Do or die.

Había dejado que lo tocase, pero solo porque era Albany. Se había atrevido a tocarla y a contarle todo lo que le había sucedido, pero solo porque por ella habría hecho todo aquello y más. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo, el mundo entero le producía escalofríos y se sentía como un juguete roto, pero aquellos ojos cargados de lágrimas le hicieron olvidar todo su sufrimiento y tratar de hacerla sentir bien de nuevo.

\- Esto... esto no es justo. No, no lo es. Es todo culpa mía. Lo siento tanto, Erik. Demasiado. No debí haber dejado que...  
\- Albany. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. - La interrumpió sin saber exactamente qué podía decir. Buscó sus ojos, tratando de imprimir peso en sus palabras. - Lo solucionaremos. No te preocupes. Todo volverá a la normalidad, y luego... Luego podremos huir de todo esto. Tú y yo. Y no habrá nada que nadie pueda hacer.

Se sintió extraño diciendo eso, dadas las circunstancias. Albany lo abrazó, de improviso, rompiendo a llorar por un millón de cosas de las que Erik no comprendía ni la mitad. Acarició su cabello, tratando de que se calmase, pero Charles no podía serenarse ahora que sabía que había llegado el momento: allí, con el hombre que no les había traído más que desgracias postrado a sus pies inconsciente y con el hombre de su vida que en ese momento ni siquiera era un hombre, supo que esa era la hora de su expiación, el momento de la verdad, de apartar a Erik para siempre de él, de confesar la más grande de las mentiras, aquella cruz que había cargado a sus espaldas desde que podía recordar. En una mentira había erigido la única relación que había merecido la pena en su existencia, y por culpa de aquella mentira había puesto en peligro la vida de la única persona a la que amaba en el mundo.

Era el fin, por mucho que lo aterrorizase.

\- Erik. - Se apartó de él, secándose las lágrimas del rostro, tratando de respirar con normalidad. - Erik, hay algo que debes saber. - Erik ladeó la cabeza, como si tratase de comprender qué le estaba diciendo. - Antes de seguir, quiero que sepas que siento todo lo que ha sucedido. No importa las veces que lo diga, nunca serán suficientes. Y nunca dejaré de quererte, pase lo que pase. Supongo que esto es un adiós, pero al menos me gustaría que no me odiases después de lo que tengo que decirte.  
\- Albany, yo no podría odiarte, de ninguna manera. - Frunció el entrecejo, como si no pudiese comprender sus palabras.  
\- ¿Y qué si yo no soy Albany? - contestó de forma abrupta. - ¿Y si Albany nunca ha existido?  
\- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir con eso? - Los ojos de Erik seguían siendo los mismos, y Charles había comenzado a temblar incontrolablemente, y por un momento temió no ser capaz de decir la verdad.  
\- Pues... Justamente lo que estoy insinuando. - Charles se quitó la peluca, con una falsa ceremoniosidad, no sin antes pensar que se estaba lanzando a una piscina sin agua. - Nunca ha habido otra persona que no fuese Charles Xavier.

El mundo pareció detenerse: el agua no se movía bajo el barco, el cuerpo inconsciente de Loki parecía no respirar, los ojos de aquellas dos personas que parecían verse la una a la otra por primera vez ni siquiera parpadeaban. Algo encajó en la cabeza de Erik, algo que había presentido tiempo atrás pero que había ignorado por falta de lógica... y era verdad.

Albany nunca había existido, y aquel joven asustado y perdido en el mundo era la única persona real. La única que, se obligó a pensar por un momento, amaba, a pesar de que incluso él lo ignorase de forma consciente. Porque al fin y al cabo, en eso consistía el amor, ¿no? Lo cual no quería decir que no se sintiese dolido y traicionado, y que lo mirase como si lo hubiese apuñalado, y que no dudase entre abrazarlo o matarlo después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto...  
\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que...?  
\- Siempre he sido así. Quiero decir, siempre he fingido ser... ella. Cuando te conocí, pensé que al fin algo estaba bien en mi vida, pero supe que tú, al igual que el resto del mundo, querías a esa persona que yo había creado solo para complacer, para hacer lo que se esperaba del mundo. No tengo excusa, ni puedo esperar que me perdones, pero...  
\- Charles. - Le extrañó usar ese nombre. Le sonaba desconocido y nuevo, aunque ya conociese a aquella persona casi tanto como a sí mismo. - Charles, ¿por qué?  
\- Porque te quiero.

Charles dejó que su espalda resbalase por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Había nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos, y sabía que no llegaba con haberse confesado: tendría que contar toda su historia, por mucho daño que le hiciese hablar sobre su vida en voz alta, por mucho que supiese que, una vez hubiese cerrado la boca y su relato se hubiese disuelto en el aire, Erik se iría y no regresaría.

Habló y habló. Habló incluso aunque las lágrimas se le atascaron en la garganta y su voz temblorosa apenas le permitía seguir. Habló aunque su corazón no podía dejar de sangrar. Habló y le contó todo aquello que nunca le había contado a nadie, mientras Erik no podía apartar sus ojos de él y de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Para cuando acabó de hablar, ya no quedaba nada de él.

Se sentía tan bien como mal, incapaz de mirar a Erik, sintiéndose sincero por primera vez en su vida. Rodeó sus propias rodillas con los brazos, sin saber que debía hacer a continuación, y se sobresaltó cuando Erik se acuclilló a su lado y, sin decir nada, volvió a abrazarlo, sujetándolo por la nuca, con firmeza y un cuidado infinito, tratando de contener los espasmos de los sollozos de Charles.

\- Soy yo quien lo lamenta, Charles. Lamento que te hayas sentido así toda tu vida. Lamento que nunca nadie haya sido bueno contigo. Lamento que me hayas engañado solo porque pensabas que no te querría siendo la persona que en verdad eres. - Volvió a tomar su rostro entre las manos, mirándolo a los ojos. - No tienes nada de qué esconderte, mucho menos de qué avergonzarte. Eres perfecto tal y como eres, y los deseos de otra persona deberían ser insignificantes para ti.

Erik no sabía qué estaba haciendo, ahora que sabía toda la verdad, pero besaba sus labios y se sentía bien. Ya ni siquiera le importaba lo que le había hecho Loki, ni que Charles le hubiese mentido. Le amaba, aún y a pesar de todo, y eso, aunque incluso a él le sonase increíble, ni siquiera podía cambiarlo el hecho de que Albany Xavier no fuese más que el disfraz del hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Encerraron a Loki en una de las grandes cajas de la bodega; no había nada que hacer mientras que siguiese inconsciente, y tenerlo tirado en el suelo a sus pies no era un plan que agradase a ninguno de los dos. Volvieron al camarote de Erik, todavía en aquel intervalo de silencio de después de las últimas palabras que se habían intercambiado antes de que Erik besase a Charles. Se sentaron el uno junto al otro sobre la cama, sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿De verdad que no me odias? - insistió Charles. Se había cambiado de ropa, lo que ya en conjunto le hacía parecer una persona totalmente diferente, y Erik pensó en lo curioso que era el hecho de que ahora se hubiesen intercambiado los roles, por mucho que Charles nunca hubiese sido realmente una mujer.  
\- No podría odiarte - repitió Erik, una y todas las veces que hiciera falta. Tomó su mano, que estaba apoyada sobre el fino colchón, entrelazando sus dedos. Nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre, ni siquiera había pensado en ello, pero se percató de que ya ni siquiera le importaba si se trataba de él, ya fuese Charles, o Albany, o quienquiera que quisiese ser. Para él, estaba bien.

Se apoyó contra el hombro de Charles, percatándose por primera vez de lo cansado que estaba, de lo muchísimo que le dolía el cuerpo, el que probablemente estaría lleno de moratones y arañazos. En su subconsciente seguía gritando algo que antes no estaba allí, pero en esos instantes ni siquiera podía pensar en que Loki lo había roto para siempre. 

Sintiendo los dedos de Charles entrelazarse en sus cabellos, sin más, se durmió.


	14. In your arms tonight.

Charles no había podido dejar de pensar desde el momento en el que se había acostado, tratando de no torturarse con el pensamiento de que todo aquello era culpa suya, de que Erik estaba pagando algo que no le correspondía. Lo tenía allí, entre sus brazos, aquella hermosa mujer que se acurrucaba contra él, sus cabellos infinitos, su rostro en paz. Uno de los brazos de Charles se acomodaba contra su cadera, y se sorprendió contemplando aquel cuerpo que, y a pesar de no haberse sentido nunca atraído por alguien del género femenino, era extremadamente hermoso. Era todo lo que él mismo había deseado siempre ser, ¿no? Pero Erik...

Volvió a acariciar su cabello, colocándolo tras sus orejas, sorprendiéndose de su suavidad. Besó su frente, pálida y aterciopelada, delicada como solo la piel de una mujer podía serlo, y no tardó en alzar su rostro por la barbilla y besar sus labios, pues ardía en deseos de hacerlo, de sentirse un hombre besando a una mujer, por una vez. Erik abrió los ojos, sonriendo suavemente al sentir a Charles, y colocó una mano sobre su rostro, correspondiéndolo, olvidando todo lo demás. 

Nadie dijo que aquello estuviese bien, pero no era momento para pensar en ello.

El primer beso dio paso a un segundo, y el segundo se multiplicó hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo llevar la cuenta, enredados el uno en el otro, separándose de vez en cuando para tomar aire y volver a beber de su pasión, del amor que el uno sentían y que no entendía de circunstancias o de cualquier otra cosa que les impidiese ser felices.

Charles estaba allí; Erik también. 

Eso era todo.

\- Te amo. Te amo tanto. - Charles se perdió en sus ojos, sintiendo que necesitaba decir aquello, de verdad, con el corazón en la mano y sin nada que ocultar.  
\- Yo también. 

Charles se percató de que no era realmente necesario que contestase a eso, pues lo sabía. Lo sabía y no había nada que llenase más su vida que aquello. Erik lo daría todo por él, y ni siquiera le importaba que en realidad no fuese aquella persona con la que había soñado.

Erik se colocó sobre él, volviendo a besarlo como si se estuviese acabando el mundo. Sus cabellos los cubrían como una cascada dorada, y las manos de Charles se posaron sobre sus caderas, donde parecían pertenecer, y que notaba mover de forma involuntaria, en círculos, sobre él. Había algo en aquello que... lo excitaba. Más allá del amor, más allá del hecho de que nunca hubiese encontrado placer en contemplar a una mujer - que llevar media vida pretendiendo ser una le había permitido observar a muchas, en maldecirse por no ser como ellas -, Erik estaba despertando en él algo que hasta entonces ni siquiera había existido.

Y a pesar de su inexperiencia, supo que debía contestar a eso.

Fue él quien se colocó sobre Erik esta vez, respirando sobre sus labios y aspirando el olor de su piel. Sus manos viajaron por su cuerpo, situándose sobre los botones de su camisa, comenzando a separar poco a poco la tela, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo que parecía hecho de porcelana, con la excepción de las marcas rojizas y amoratadas que Loki le había hecho, como si tratase de marcar todo aquello que había profanado. Rozó su piel con la yema de los dedos, suavemente, y sintió como Erik reaccionaba con un escalofrío, su ser recordando el contacto de otras manos, las mismas que le habían hecho todo aquello. Era Charles, y ni aún así podía sentirse bien con unos dedos explorando la superficie de la persona en la que Loki lo había convertido.

\- Charles... lo siento.  
\- No... - Besó sus labios, y aquello seguía estando maravillosamente bien para Erik. - No tienes que disculparte por nada. - Besó sus mejillas, besó su cuello. - No es culpa tuya. - Besó cada una de las marcas en su cuerpo, y aquello no alteró a Erik, sino que lo hizo sentir mejor, como si la solución a todos sus problemas se hallasen en esos labios rojos como las cerezas. Era probable que no volviese a tolerar el contacto de otra persona que no fuese Charles, y de verdad deseaba quedarse allí para siempre. Sintió cómo le quitaba la camisa por completo, y el frío mordió la piel de sus hombros, pero ni siquiera le molestaba, como tampoco le molestó que los ojos de Charles lo recorriesen, como si fuese un terreno inexplorado, deseoso al mismo tiempo que curioso, que la punta de su lengua rozase uno de sus pezones, que lo besase, que lo acariciase y se sorprendiese de cómo reaccionaba a su tacto, mientras que se sentía inundado por todas aquellas sensaciones que eran un mundo nuevo para él, pues una mujer y un hombre funcionaban como realidades paralelas.

Prosiguió con aquella tarea hasta que ni un centímetro de la piel al descubierto de Erik quedó desprovisto de su exploración. Seguía preguntándose de dónde salía aquella excitación, aunque no tenía más que ver su placer, patente en su expresión y en el calor de su cuerpo, como para dejar de cuestionarse cosas que, al fin y al cabo, no tenían importancia. Mientras sus manos no rozasen la piel de Erik, todo estaba bien, y no había más sonido a su alrededor que el de sus besos rompiendo y el oleaje que mecía el barco.

Esta vez fue Erik quien alcanzó la piel de Charles, quien aventuró sus manos bajo la ropa y acarició su suave piel, quien hizo a Charles sonreír mientras que buscaba sus labios, que besaba con gentileza, como si difícilmente pudiese creer que lo estaba haciendo, de verdad. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa, poco a poco, con cuidado, deleitándose con todas aquellas cosas nuevas que estaba a punto de ver. Nunca había estado con un hombre. Nunca se había enamorado de uno. Todavía no entendía por qué había aceptado con tanta tranquilidad el hecho de que Albany no fuese quien pretendía ser, pero contemplando a Charles, pensando en todas las noches que había pasado con él entre sus brazos, ignorando que era la misma persona que estaba poblando sus sueños, se percató de que era perfecto, y de que probablemente resultaría imposible no amarlo.

Lo desnudó por completo, mirándolo fijamente, dedicándole atención a cada detalle, a cualquier cosa que pudiese recordar durante el resto de sus días. Charles seguía sobre él, y ya solo sus pantalones se interponían entre el contacto total entre sus cuerpos, piel contra piel. Quería tocarlo, besarlo, morderlo, hacer un ciento de cosas a un mismo tiempo, pero temía su propia reacción involuntaria, después de lo que le había pasado, por mucho que tratase de convencerse con el hecho de que lo que estaba sucediendo sí lo deseaba, y no lo que Loki le había obligado a sufrir. Se estaba debatiendo, discutiendo consigo mismo, en el momento en el que sintió como una de las manos de Charles se introducía bajo sus pantalones, todavía sin estar muy seguro de a dónde dirigirla, cómo tocarlo, cómo no estropearlo todo. Para cuando introdujo sus dedos, empapándose con toda la humedad de la excitación de Erik, ninguno de los dos recordaba ya las cosas malas del mundo, a qué temer, de qué huir. Un simple gemido contenido escapó de entre los labios de Erik, y pareció flotar en el aire, delante de sus ojos cerrados, del placer de Charles mientras paseaba la lengua por sus labios.

Erik había pensado muchas veces en aquel momento; ni en una eternidad podría imaginarse cómo realmente fue. Charles... Charles ni siquiera se había planteado nunca cómo sería su primera vez. No pensó, ni antes, ni después. Le había quitado los pantalones a Erik, todavía sin dejar de tocarlo, de excitarse a sí mismo, de nublar su mente y de ceder a su instinto. Lo había penetrado, tratando de tener un infinito cuidado dentro de su propia inexperiencia, y por un momento temió haber hecho algo mal, pues Erik contuvo el aire como si lo hubiese roto por dentro, gimiendo y jadeando acto seguido, como si su ser al completo no pudiese soportar aquel momento, el éxtasis y cada vez que Charles se movía sobre él. Había sido como el primer roce: algo que ya había hecho antes, pero que ahora, teniendo el cuerpo de una mujer, parecía un universo virgen, desconocido, inhabitado hasta aquel momento, en el que las sensaciones se magnificaban, en el que temblaba y sufría tanto como disfrutaba. Eran dos personas descubriendo una nueva realidad, haciendo el amor en silencio, gritando por dentro como nunca un ser humano lo había hecho.

No se alargó, y lo cierto es que tampoco era necesario. Cuando llegó el orgasmo, casi unánime. ambos se quedaron estáticos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, respirando el sexo y el calor de aquel pequeño rincón dentro de un barco que parecía no tener fin, que ahora se había convertido en el lugar más hermoso del planeta.

Se abrazaron, entrelazándose el uno en el otro, sin decir nada más, pues ya estaba todo dicho, todo hecho, todo sentido. Charles besó la frente de Erik, viendo dentro de aquella mente que parecía estar en paz por primera vez en toda su existencia, y se sintió la persona más dichosa del planeta por tenerlo allí, por hacerlo sentir así, por haber recibido tanto como había entregado, por un amor incondicional que casi parecía irracional, pero que era real.

Loki, dentro de un enorme contenedor de madera en las inmensidades de la bodega, abrió los ojos, tratando de rememorar todo lo que había sucedido. No necesitaba haberlo visto: sabía que era Erik el que lo había golpeado, sabía que había sido él quien lo había encerrado allí, y también sabía que probablemente en esos momentos estaría buscando a Albany para tratar de protegerla, tan idiota sabía que era, tan estúpido lo creía de querer encararse a él, Loki, un dios.

Se levantó, saliendo del interior de aquella caja como si estuviese hecha de papel, mientras que contemplaba la sangre seca de la palma de sus manos, que sabía que provenía de algún punto en sus sienes.

Era hora.

Alguien tenía que pagar por ello.


	15. It's not as easy as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy casi segura de que este es el capítulo más largo que he subido hasta la fecha. Espero que lo disfruten. ♥

Charles y Erik se habían quedado dormidos, presas de un cansancio justificado, un sueño que estaba vacío de pesadillas por primera vez desde que todo aquel revoltijo de sucesos había comenzado.

Erik se despertó cuando un sonido lejano llegó a sus oídos, un revuelo más acentuado de lo que acostumbraba, y supo que no sería capaz de permanecer allí sin saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo: sin despertar a Charles, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido y los mínimos movimientos posibles, Erik se levantó de la cama, volvió a vestirse con aquellas ropas que ahora le venían grandes y que además dejaban intuir partes de la anatomía femenina que no debería, se cubrió con su largo abrigo y se asomó al exterior, topándose con una pequeña multitud que entraba y salía de la bodega, moviendo trozos de lo que parecía ser un contenedor despedazado. Erik había pensado en acercarse y preguntarle a alguno de los operarios allí presentes qué era lo que había sucedido, pero se percató, más tarde incluso de lo que debería, de que no era necesario: Loki estaba detrás de aquello, lo que quería decir, sin lugar a dudas, que ya era libre, y que probablemente en esos momentos los estaría buscando, planeando alguna nueva forma de torturarlos. Al menos seguía ignorando la verdad sobre Albany, lo que en cierto modo era algo bueno, pero Erik supo que era necesario que se marchasen de su camarote, lo antes posible, que se perdiesen en cualquier otra parte del barco, en algún lugar en el que tuviesen la seguridad de que Loki no iría a buscarlos.

Regresó. Charles seguía durmiendo, ajeno a todo lo que estaba transcurriendo. Se lo veía tan feliz, tan relajado, tan inocente, con sus labios rojizos entreabiertos y su cuerpo totalmente rendido, que a Erik incluso le dolió el tener que despertarlo, pero no había otra alternativa. Tenían que darse prisa.

Besó su frente, tratando de no ser brusco en su manera de despertarlo, y los párpados de Charles temblaron, casi como el aleteo de un pájaro, justo antes de que sus ojos azules apareciesen y dibujase una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Charles. - Lo acariciaba con el dorso de la mano, odiando no poder quedarse allí eternamente. - Charles, tenemos que irnos. Loki ha escapado, y sé que vendrá pronto. Debemos buscar un lugar en el que ocultarnos hasta que el barco llegue a Estados Unidos.

Charles se incorporó, tratando de procesar todo lo que Erik le acababa de decir. Le parecía increíble que la felicidad siempre durase tan poco.

\- Vamos a mi habitación. - Vio el desconcierto en el rostro de Erik, por lo que prosiguió. - Nadie nos buscará allí, ni siquiera él, y tengo las llaves. Esta noche podemos ir al salón y ver si está allí, si sigue fingiendo o si ha cambiado de plan. No podemos escapar tan fácilmente, Erik. Tiene que volver a cambiarte. - Lo miró, tratando de volver a decir con esas palabras que todo aquello era culpa suya, aunque Erik sabía que no era así. Su plan le había parecido de lo más razonable, además de que al menos en la habitación de Charles tendrían más espacio y más comodidades.  
\- De acuerdo, me parece lógico. - Mantuvo la mirada sobre él, estático durante unos segundos. - Siento haber tenido que despertarte.  
\- Erik, es vivir o dormir, no ambas cosas.

Se levantó, vistiéndose rápidamente, colgándose la bolsa de cuero que había traído al principio al hombro, dejando a Erik desconcertado con lo que acababa de decir. Charles parecía una persona totalmente diferente ahora.

Salieron de la habitación, avanzando por la cubierta y los pasillos atentos a cualquier cosa, a todas las personas con las que se cruzaban. Los pasillos eran el terreno de la ansiedad, y doblar una esquina suponía una pesadilla, pero llegaron ante la puerta sin que nadie se percatase de nada, sin que Loki apareciese por algún lado, sin que nadie los mirase de forma sospechosa.

Estaban dentro, y no fue hasta ese momento que se permitieron respirar.

Erik nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso como aquel: los colores intensos, los cuadros que probablemente costaban más dinero que todo el que había visto junto en su vida, la suntuosa ropa de cama, la excesiva iluminación de la habitación, el armario abierto de par en par y lleno de ropa hasta extremos obscenos. Observó todo aquello, siendo consciente por primera vez de que Charles y él vivían en mundos totalmente diferentes y separados, y cuán solo y triste debía sentirse el inglés como para abandonar todo aquello que tenía para poder ser él mismo en aquella realidad más oscura y patética en la que vivía Erik.

\- Ponte cómodo. Nos queda mucho tiempo antes de ir hasta el salón. ¿Quieres darte un baño? - Charles sonrió, acercándose al lugar en el que Erik todavía seguía, de pie, tal y como si de repente hubiese llegado al Paraíso y no se lo pudiese creer. Agarró las solapas de su abrigo, quedando a milímetros. Desde que Erik estaba en ese cuerpo, la diferencia de altura entre ellos era casi inexistente, y a Charles ya se le hacía raro, acostumbrado a mirar hacia arriba para buscar sus labios.

Charles besó a Erik, al tiempo que dejaba caer su abrigo hasta el suelo, posando las manos sobre sus caderas, aquel sitio dónde comenzaban sus curvas que había descubierto que realmente le fascinaba. Erik lo correspondió rodeando su cuello con los brazos, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel momento, tratando de confiar plenamente en las palabras de Charles, en que nadie los buscaría allí. Sintió sus manos sobre sus pechos, rodeando sus pezones con los pulgares, todavía estremeciéndose por la falta de costumbre, a que aquella parte de su cuerpo fuese tan sensible, le permitiese excitarse tanto con simplemente un roce.

\- ¿Me acompañarás? - Habló todavía contra los labios de Charles, sonriendo.  
\- Solo si tú quieres.  
\- Por favor.

Se besaron una vez más, y Charles desapareció en el interior del baño, donde abrió el grifo de la bañera y dejó que se calentase, comenzando a llenarla acto seguido. Se metieron juntos, una vez estuvo lista, y estuvieron allí hasta que el agua se enfrió, besándose, tocándose, el uno contra el otro y un tiempo placenteramente largo.

Charles fue la primera persona en hablar, cuando ya se había terminado el baño. Estaba tumbado sobre la cama hecha, con una toalla rodeando su cintura y nada más, y Erik estaba de pie, con una bata de seda de Charles, soltándose la larga cabellera que no había dejado que se mojase.

\- Tendrás que ponerte otra ropa si pretendes salir de esta habitación a la noche. - Sonrió levemente, mientras que observaba la figura de Erik con la cabeza ladeada sobre el colchón, pensando en que ya había asumido tanto a aquella versión de Erik que luego se le haría extraño volver a verlo en su cuerpo original, por mucho que lo desease.  
\- ¿Qué? - Las mejillas de Erik ardían, por alguna razón, y Charles ya volvía a estar de pie, ante él.  
\- No querrás que todo el mundo se te quede mirando, ¿verdad? No es que no vayan a hacerlo, pero al menos, que lo hagan por buenas razones... - Besó sus labios por millonésima vez, de forma superficial, tomándolo del rostro. - Déjame a mi, ¿de acuerdo? - Erik asintió. ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedaba, al fin y al cabo?

Charles se acercó al armario, casi perdiéndose en su interior, sacando una pila de prendas que dejó caer sobre la cama.

\- Quítate la ropa. - Erik dejó caer la bata hasta sus tobillos, simplemente, y Charles sacó un corset de entre la pila de ropa, acercándose a él. - Puede que esto vaya a ser lo peor para para ti, pero tengo que hacerlo. - Erik lo miró como si hubiese perdido el juicio, pensando que no podría ponerse eso sin sufrir, pero Charles ya estaba detrás de él, colocándoselo y comenzando a ajustar los cordones para presionar el corset contra su cuerpo. - Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo.

Besó uno de sus hombros, justo antes de comenzar a tirar, y Erik contuvo el aliento, sintiendo aquella presión contra su cintura y su pecho. Era leve, pero fue aumentando más y más, casi hasta que le resultó insoportable. Charles no se detenía, todavía besando sus hombros de vez en cuando, y Erik pensó que lo rompería, que el aire dejaría de llegarle a los pulmones.

Charles colocó sus manos justo en el lugar en el que el corset más lo presionaba, sobre la cintura, que parecía haberse estrechado impresionantemente. Había hecho un nudo sobre los cordones del corset, y pensó que había hecho un gran trabajo, aunque se había excitado con aquello, y ni siquiera sabía por qué, y no pudo evitar pensar en las tremendas ganas que tenía de hacerle el amor allí, así, de quitarse la toalla y penetrarlo, pero se obligó a contenerse, lo cual no le impidió comenzar a acariciar el sexo de Erik, poco a poco, comenzando a estimular su clítoris, cambiando de posición hasta que quedaron cara a cara, contemplando cómo el corset recogía sus pechos y los realzaban, sintiendo cómo sus dedos se mojaban y como Erik dejaba caer un gemido, aunque probablemente en esos momentos respirar fuese para él una tarea complicada. Había aprendido demasiado deprisa a disfrutar de aquello, y había aprendido con demasiada rapidez a hacerlo de forma correcta.

\- Charles... para... - Le gustaba cómo gemía. Cómo suplicaba. Introdujo un poco más sus dedos, mientras que volvía a acariciar su clítoris poco a poco, torturándolo, y para cuando lamió sus propios dedos disfrutando de su sabor, supo que Erik había tenido un orgasmo, y jadeaba tratando de recuperar todo el oxígeno que le había robado.  
\- Lo siento, no lo he podido resistir. Debería haberte puesto un corset mucho antes. - Sonrió, haciendo que se sentase sobre la cama para que pudiese recuperar el aliento. - Te acostumbrarás pronto, no es algo tan horrible.

Erik se dejó caer hacia atrás, sintiendo que el aire le llegaba mejor en aquella posición, mientras que Charles acababa de ponerle todas las prendas del conjunto de ropa interior femenina, con cuidado, besando la parte interna de sus piernas como si quisiese volver allí pero se estuviese conteniendo.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - Charles se había puesto unos pantalones de color negro, y seguía sin nada más sobre la piel, haciendo que Erik se quedase callado y sin hacer nada que no fuese contemplar las pecas sobre su pálida piel, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos, que parecían excepcionalmente brillantes aquel día. Asintió, volviendo a ponerse de pie. Llevaba una falda de color crema, a juego con el corset, que probablemente tendría un nombre específico que Erik ignoraba, y Charles le tendió un par de medias, cómo si fuesen necesarias aún a pesar de eso. Él se estaba poniendo una camisa blanca, limpia, brillante y de aspecto caro, que Erik ignoraba de dónde la había sacado, pero que probablemente nadie podría vestir mejor que él.

Le colocó delante un par de tacones bajos, todo ello mientras se acomodaba los puños de la camisa y se levantaba el cuello para ponerse una pajarita negra que descansaba sobre el tocador. Erik se los puso, sin estar demasiado seguro de si podría andar sobre ellos, aunque tuvo que reconocer que eran sorprendentemente cómodos. Se puso de pie, justo mientras Charles también se calzaba, y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro justo antes de que Charles le diese un par de vestidos, diciéndole que se probase ambos, como si él ya hubiese desechado el resto de vestidos de la pila mientras había durado todo el proceso.

El primero fue un vestido de color lavanda, largo y voluminoso, con un pronunciado escote y que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Erik se sentía desnudo, pero Charles lo contempló con una admiración que lo hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. Se puso de pie y lo rodeó, rozando su cuello con la punta de los dedos, y aunque parecía satisfecho con el resultado, hizo que se pusiese el otro, un vestido de color negro, vaporoso, con zonas aterciopeladas, palabra de honor, que se ajustaba al corset como si fuese parte del mismo, y que, era cierto, le sentaba mejor que el vestido lavanda.

\- Perfecto. - Charles lo atravesaba, tratando una vez más de contenerse. Lo besó, solo porque era lo único que se permitía hacer, y le pidió que se sentase frente al tocador, decidido a acabar lo que había comenzado.

Una vez Erik fue incapaz de reconocer a la mujer que le devolvió la mirada al otro lado del espejo y de que Charles se hubiese puesto la chaqueta del traje, con su cabello ya pulcramente peinado, ambos supieron, aunque nadie lo había decidido y nadie había dicho nada en voz alta, que era el momento de salir.


	16. Hell is empty and all the devils are here.

Erik volvió a tener aquella sensación de estar en un mundo que no le pertenecía, en el medio de aquel salón rodeado de gente con aspecto de tener una fortuna, su mano reposando en el antebrazo de Charles, que le había ofrecido el gesto justo antes de entrar en la estancia. Allí estaba, entre toda aquella gente a la que despreciaba, tal y como se había prometido que haría algún día, aunque en sus sueños los hombres no se giraban para observarlo, de arriba hacia abajo, tal y como si fuese un pedazo de carne en un expositor, como si no llevase una sola prenda de ropa encima. Le hacía sentir incómodo, y era incluso obsceno.

La música sonaba, con delicadeza, y las parejas bailaban por todo el salón, lejos de las mesas casi vacías donde los platos de comida se enfriaban, sin que nadie les prestase atención. Charles parecía sentirse bien, en su entorno, como si hubiese echado aquello terriblemente en falta, aún y a pesar del odio y desprecio hacia su vida anterior. Uno no puede destruir todo lo que fue en menos de un mes, al fin y al cabo.

Erik tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, pero no podía explicar de dónde salía, o por qué. Todo parecía en calma, y todavía no había rastro de Loki por ninguna parte del salón, pero la incomodidad invadía su cuerpo y parecía a punto de ahogarlo, y jamás se había sentido así. Un camarero pasó por delante de ellos portando una bandeja con copas de champagne, y Erik tomó una de ellas, vaciándola casi de un solo trago, sintiendo que tenía la boca seca.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Charles acarició su brazo, preocupado.  
\- Sí, son solo... nervios, supongo. Nunca he estado en un sitio así.

Charles sonrió dulcemente, y pareció a punto de decir algo más cuando un caballero lo abordó, un tipo que naturalmente no conocía pero el que parecía dispuesto a entablar una conversación, como si fuese un menester que todos los invitados se conociesen entre ellos, y a Erik le sorprendió que Charles lo aceptase como si también supiese que era algo obvio. No sabía de qué hablaban; tampoco les estaba prestando verdadera atención, sus ojos vagando por todo el salón y tratando de buscar qué era aquello que lo preocupaba, todo lo que estaba mal. Parecía una secuencia sacada de un sueño, y se obligó a pensar que se estaba privando de disfrutar de aquella experiencia única por un presentimiento irreal, pero nada cambió en su interior.

Aquel caballero con el que estaba hablando Charles quiso sacarlo a bailar, pues al parecer solo se había acercado para tener una excusa para dirigirse a Erik, para saber quién era y cómo se llamaba sin que fuese indecoroso - Charles mentía con una facilidad y una rapidez pasmosa, diciéndole que su nombre era Elizabeth y que era su prometida, añadiendo que viajaban a Estados Unidos para casarse allí y comenzar una vida juntos -, y aunque no quería hacerlo, además de que probablemente acabaría demostrando sus escasas dotes para ese tipo de baile, no pudo negarse para no llamar la atención, aún y a pesar de que el rostro de Charles parecía preocupado mientras que se separaba de él y cruzaba el salón, de la mano de aquel hombre que se había acabado convirtiendo en un inconveniente. De cualquier modo, no había nada de lo que preocuparse: ese tipo no era más que un idiota del montón, un millonario que no sabía qué hacer con tanto dinero, que probablemente iba a Estados Unidos a acabar sus días entre la inmundicia de su propia riqueza. Era guapo, joven y encantador, pero nada que sorprendiese a Erik y quitase aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, además de que también tenía aquella manera de mirarlo, como si no fuese más que un objeto, rodeando su cadera más por debajo de lo que debería.

Charles los seguía con la vista, sin moverse de su lugar en el lateral del salón. Erik seguía pareciendo alterado, aún incluso aunque fuese capaz de fingir sonrisas a modo de respuesta a lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo junto al oído el hombre que tanto empeño había tenido en bailar con él. Parecía incluso hacerlo con mayor facilidad que él mismo, lo cual lo dejó impresionado, pues llevaba toda su vida haciendo aquello, y pensaba que lo hacía bastante bien, llegados a aquel punto. Cuanto más conocía a Erik, más lo impresionaba.

Estaba sumamente concentrado en contemplarlo, en ver la tela de su vestido negro rozar el suelo cuando se desplazaba por la zona de baile, con una elegancia innata, la belleza áurea que tenía, su mente totalmente en blanco y casi feliz y despreocupado por todo cuando... 

Lo vio.

Su cuerpo entero se puso en alerta, como un animal que se percata de la presencia de un depredador. No tenía el cabello azabache, ni los ojos esmeralda; no era Tom, ni tampoco era Loki. No era ninguno de los dos, y aún así, era fácil saber que era él, que aquella mirada intensamente azul que parecía analizarlo todo a su paso era la del hombre del que estaban huyendo. 

Incluso aunque fuese Erik. 

O, precisamente, porque era Erik.

No era capaz de mirar en otra dirección. Se quedó contemplando a aquella alta figura, que aunque no era idéntico al Erik real, sí que lo era al Erik de sus sueños, a aquella versión idealizada con la que había pensado varias veces, y que probablemente Loki había encontrado dentro de su mente, pues aunque él fuese telépata y lograse bloquear la entrada a su mente, incluso a aquel hombre que clamaba ser un dios, sabía que muchas cosas, simplemente, no podía llegar a ocultar. Se proyectaba, irremediablemente, y aunque de todos modos fuese necesario contar con habilidades telepáticas para percibir esos pensamientos erráticos que se escapaban a su control, Loki había podido verlo; había podido verlo y había decidido usarlo, no sabía exactamente para qué, aunque lo hacía sentir débil.

Estaba observando a Erik, atentamente, al verdadero Erik, como si con ello pudiese descubrir algo, saber donde estaba Albany, por qué no la encontraba en ninguna parte dentro de aquel maldito barco. Erik todavía seguía en la compañía de aquel hombre que lo había invitado a bailar, ambos ignorantes de lo que Charles acababa de descubrir, y en cierto modo, era mejor que así fuese.

Apretaba la marcada mandíbula, su rostro una máscara inexpresiva que lo hacía parecer una estatua, con el cabello rubio, mucho más rubio que el castaño claro de la versión real de Erik, ordenado y brillante, su piel tan pálida que se veía artificial, lo que hacía parecer a sus ojos mucho más azules, o tal vez lo eran. Vestía un elegante traje de aspecto caro, hecho a medida, algo que el verdadero Erik nunca vestiría, y que le sentaba como si no hubiese nacido para vestir otra cosa. Era inhumano, como la versión divina del hombre de sus sueños, hecho a su medida, perfecto, y Charles comenzó a sentirse incómodo por estar pensando eso, pues solo deseaba cruzar la sala, acercarse a él y ya no saber nada más del resto del mundo, por mucho que se obligase a recordar que era Loki, y que Loki solo quería hacerle daño, tanto a él como a Erik.

Se había olvidado de respirar, y tan concentrado estaba en contener la implosión de sensaciones de su cuerpo, que no se percató de que lo estaba mirado, a través de la multitud, como si hubiese encontrado en él lo que estaba buscando. ¿Acaso Loki sabía la verdad? ¿Sabía quién era él? Quiso reaccionar, salir de allí antes de que pudiese acercarse, pero se estaba dando la vuelta para buscar el exterior del salón cuando, como si se hubiese personado de entre la nada, allí estaba.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, conforme se acercaba a él y lo atravesaba con aquellos analíticos e inexpresivos ojos. Trataba de pensar en qué hacer, en qué decir, pero simplemente, nada acudía a su mente. ¿Qué le haría Loki ahora que sabía que le había estado mintiendo durante todo ese tiempo?

\- Para estar esperando por una dama, me estabas mirando con demasiada atención.

Fue todo lo que dijo, y ya fue suficiente como para que la sangre se agolpase en las mejillas de Charles. Su voz sonaba exactamente igual que la de Erik, quizás más sugerente, arrastrando más las palabras, con un acento más inglés, pero no, no podía luchar contra aquello. Contra aquel deseo.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? - continuó Loki, sus ojos todavía volviendo a mirar en dirección al verdadero Erik, que no se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo, por encima del hombro de Charles, el que comenzaba a pensar que en realidad no sabía que él era Albany, lo cual no explicaba qué hacía allí, hablándole. ¿Quizás porque había llegado con Erik y quería saber quién era en toda esa historia?  
\- Creo que no - resolvió en contestar, tratando de sonar despreocupado, aunque el sonido de su voz estaba plagado de una tensión que no se le pasó por alto a su interlocutor.  
\- ¿Todo bien? - levantó una ceja, volviendo a pegar sus ojos en él.  
\- Sí, claro. - Charles aclaró su garganta, tratando de recuperar la compostura, queriendo olvidar todo el calor que sentía a su alrededor desde que aquel hombre se le había acercado.

Erik - Loki, se obligó a pensar por millonésima vez -, se acercó más a él, casi hasta que sus labios rozaron su rostro, susurrando en su oído:

\- Como te decía, me estabas mirando con demasiada atención. ¿Estaría de más que ahora la reclamase?  
\- Yo... eh... - Quiso decir algo, pero Loki ya había rodeado una de sus muñecas con sus largos dedos de pianista, tirando de ella y él sin poderse negar, y lo arrastraba a la cubierta del barco, lejos del calor, del bullicio, de la gente y de Erik. 

Trataba de relajarse, pensando que mientras Loki ignorase la verdad no tenía razones para hacerle daño, justo a él, de entre todo aquel grupo de desconocidos del salón, y le había demostrado que desconocía su secreto, ¿verdad? ¿O es que estaba fingiendo? Aunque si estaba fingiendo y sabía que él era Albany, ¿por qué había decidido hacerse pasar por Erik, sino le serviría para ocultarse?

Hacía menos frío que los días anteriores, y las estrellas en el cielo brillaban especialmente aquella noche. La mano de Loki se había escurrido por su muñeca hasta tomarlo de la mano, y lo llevó hasta una de las paredes del salón, que estaba en la parte superficial del barco, pegándolo contra ella, colocando una de sus piernas entre las suyas, aprisionándolo por completo, sus ojos fijos sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Era esto lo que querías? - Lo dijo entre un jadeo y un susurro, junto a su oído de nuevo, haciendo que una erección creciese en los pantalones de Charles sin que pudiese hacer algo para remediarlo, y Loki contestó con una amplia sonrisa a esto, sabiendo que había conseguido lo que se proponía, aunque Charles siguiese sin saber qué era lo que pretendía con todo eso. - Veo que sí.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, volviendo a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, haciéndole creer a Charles que se derretiría allí mismo y que ya no quedaría nada de él nunca más. Seguía con su mantra, tratando de convencerse de que no era Erik, de que no podía hacer eso, pero lo necesitaba tanto y...

Loki lo besó, con agresividad y desesperación, mordiendo sus labios, haciéndole sentir su erección contra la de él, cortándole el aire. Supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, que no podría negarse, que no se podría resistir más. Enredó sus dedos en el perfectamente peinado cabello platino de Erik, o Loki, o quienquiera que fuese, pensando en que sus rodillas le fallarían en cualquier momento, presa de su propia excitación, teniendo verdadero contacto con un hombre verdaderamente por primera vez.

Sintió que lo alzaba contra la pared, sus labios marcando su cuello, mordiendo su mandíbula, dientes y saliva. Estaba tan excitado, tan entregado a aquello, que no se percató de que Loki acababa de entrar en su mente, lo que se había propuesto desde el principio con todo aquello, buscando en su cabeza algo que lo pudiese guiar hasta Albany, y encontrándose allí más de lo que había esperado. La verdad lo golpeó, todavía pegado a los labios de Charles, y lo soltó de golpe, como si lo hubiese quemado, siendo entonces cuando el otro comprendió lo que había sucedido y, antes de que Loki pudiese hacer nada, y en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir, Charles lo sujetó fuertemente, sin dejarlo escapar, y llevando sus dedos a las sienes de Loki, se sumergió en su mente.


	17. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent underneath.

Era la primera vez que sentía aquella horrible inmensidad vacía tan cerca, y aunque lo único que deseaba era huir de aquel lugar, escapar de aquella mente demoledora, Charles supo que no podía hacerlo. El mundo real era ahora una masa informe que lo hacía sentir ingrávido, y notaba su cuerpo sujeto por los brazos de Loki, que se había quedado petrificado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y opacos como los de un cadáver, su nariz rozando la de Charles, solo su aliento siendo la única señal de que seguía vivo.

Bordeó la oscuridad, pero sentía que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí como para que fuese seguro, y la mente amenazante del dios respondió acorralándolo, ahogándolo en aquel oscuro mar. Erik escuchó los gritos en su mente, todavía en el salón, y olvidó que debía guardar las apariencias, abandonando la estancia apresuradamente, tratando de no tropezar y caer, queriendo llegar lo antes posible a donde quiera que se encontrase Charles.

Estaba dentro.

Charles trataba de pensar, pero le resultaba imposible. Había atravesado aquella amedrentadora bruma que lo había advertido de la verdadera naturaleza de Tom desde el primer momento y, al contrario de lo que esperaba, nada malo le había sucedido. Estaba dentro, y cuando tomó conciencia de la realidad de nuevo, fueron los ojos del dios los que se abrieron, y no los suyos.

Jamás había ido tan lejos. Había leído muchas mentes, había manipulado los pensamientos de alguna que otra persona que nunca le había agradado. Era cierto, nunca habría sabido utilizar su don sin práctica. Pero no, nunca había llegado al punto de controlar por completo a alguien, y sabía que Loki no era un buen lugar por el que empezar, no viendo todo lo que había allí dentro, no sabiendo todo lo que sabía de él. Gritó como si se le fuese la vida en ello, llevándose las manos a las sienes y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar nunca.

Tenía que salir de allí, pero no sabía cómo, además de que tenía algo que hacer antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Erik llegó, contemplando la escena sin saber qué hacer, el cuerpo de Charles estático contra la pared, con un reguero de sangre deslizándose desde su nariz, Loki todavía con su aspecto físico, de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza como si alguien lo estuviese torturando.

\- E... Erik... Por favor... Ayúdame.

Nadie necesitó decirle que aquella figura suplicante era Charles, por mucho que sus sentidos no le dijesen lo mismo, que Charles era el hombre paralizado unos pasos más allá y no el que le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Se arrodilló junto a él, queriendo ayudarlo pero sin saber cómo, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando levantó la cabeza y unos ojos de un blanco brumoso le devolvieron la mirada.

\- Sé lo que tengo que hacer, Erik. Confía en mi. - No sabía cómo, pero lo decía de verdad. Sabía qué tenía que hacer. Lo había leído en aquel pozo oscuro que era la mente de Loki como si fuese un simple libro abierto sobre una mesa. Pensó en cuán terrible podía ser para él hacer aquello, pero ya no le importaba.

La voz de Charles sonaba firme ahora, y Erik no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo que confiaba en él, incluso cuando colocó las manos en su rostro, tal y como había hecho Loki antes de abusar de él, susurrando cosas en un idioma que no pudo entender, con aquella mirada ciega que parecía sacada de un relato de horror. Cerró sus propios ojos, aún así viendo el resplandor verde rodeándolo, introduciéndose bajo su piel, aquella sensación bizarra que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y que ya había experimentado con anterioridad, miembro a miembro, y por un momento temió por lo que Charles le había hecho.

¿Y si no era Charles realmente? ¿Y si Loki lo había engañado una vez más?

\- Ya... Ya está.

Erik abrió los ojos, intentando comprender qué había cambiado, y fue cuando sintió la tela de su viejo abrigo sobre los hombros que supo que Charles había encontrado, tal y como le había prometido, la manera de solucionar lo que le había ocurrido, lo que le había hecho Loki. Volvía a ser él, al fin. Pero no se sentía tan bien como había esperado que se sentiría en ese exacto momento, no ahora que sabía que algo le sucedía a Charles, temblando, todavía dentro de la mente de Loki, sin poder salir de allí, apresado por el dios como un castigo.

\- Charles, ¡Charles! ¿Qué ocurre? - Lo sujetó por los hombros, tratando de no sentirse extraño por estar viendo su propio rostro, que había empezado a escupir sangre al mismo tiempo que el Charles físico, que seguía contra la pared, resbalando hacia el suelo.  
\- M-m-me está matando, Erik... Arde... Me... quema.  
\- ¡Tienes que dejarlo ir, Charles! ¡Ya!  
\- No puedo. No me deja. Quédate conmigo, Erik... por favor. - Había lágrimas en sus ojos, que ahora había cerrado como si le costase mantenerlos abiertos. Erik lo rodeó con sus brazos, todavía tratando de pensar en algo que hacer, lo cual casi resultaba absurdo, sabiendo que aquello solo podía depender de Charles, que seguía perdido en la inmensidad de la cabeza de Loki, que no parecía más que una cámara de tortura pensada únicamente para él. Había usado los poderes del dios, y aquello solo había servido para despertar algo dentro de él, algo más oscuro todavía que la negrura que lo ahogaba, y que solo tenía intención de atacarlo, de despedazarlo hasta que no quedase nada de él.

Perdió la consciencia en algún momento, no podría decir cuando ni cuanto, dejando a un Erik asustado, obligándose a pensar en que ese no podía ser el final, no después de todo, que no podía perder a Charles así, pero aquella batalla silenciosa parecía estar a punto de ser perdida por el joven inglés, que nunca habría imaginado encontrar su fin al intentar arreglarlo todo de una vez por todas. Los humanos no podían jugar con los dioses, ni siquiera aunque fuesen mutantes, y alterar la naturaleza solo le había servido para pagarlo con su propia existencia.

El tiempo pasaba, y el miedo de Erik solo crecía. Pensó en que probablemente Charles solo había hecho eso para tratar de devolverlo a su cuerpo, y sintió el aguijón de la culpabilidad contra su nuca, sabiendo que no podría seguir adelante si Charles moría en aquel momento. El ser entre sus brazos recuperó el aspecto original de Loki, aunque seguía sin dar señales de vida, y estar en contacto con alguien que llevase ese rostro, incluso aunque fuese Charles, se le hacía casi insoportable, su cerebro siendo invadido por todo lo que le había hecho, ya no solo a él, lo que les había hecho a ambos.

\- Erik.

La voz provenía del lugar en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de Charles, que ahora volvía a estar de pie, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Era una súplica, una necesidad. Erik dejó a Loki en el suelo, no sin cuidado, y se acercó, teniendo el presentimiento de que algo iba mal.

\- ¿Charles? - Iba a permitirse sonreír de puro alivio, pero en el momento en el que Charles lo miró, supo por qué había tenido la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

Aquella dos esmeraldas verdes que refulgían en su rostro eran, sin lugar a dudas, los ojos de Loki.

Avanzó un par de pasos, haciéndoselos retroceder a Erik, que ahora sí que había comenzado a temer realmente que Charles no volviese nunca más a él. Loki, si realmente era Loki, se detuvo con rostro dolido en el momento en el que vio a Erik escapando de él, y se limitó a extender un brazo en su dirección, como si quisiera tocarlo pero no pudiese.

\- Erik, no puedes abandonarme. - Lágrimas reales aparecieron en su rostro, perforando el alma de Erik. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer?  
\- Tú no eres Charles.  
\- Sí, sí que lo soy. De hecho... - cruzó la distancia que los separaba, y esta vez Erik se quedó plantado en su sitio, sin mover ni un músculo. De repente, Charles ya no estaba allí: Era Albany, con su largo cabello dorado y su piel de porcelana, quizás exageradamente idealizada, pero el engaño hacia mella en Erik igualmente. - ... Soy eso y más. Todo lo que tú quieras, Erik.

Erik colocó una mano sobre su rostro, acariciando su piel con la punta de los dedos. Así había empezado todo, y no quería pensar en que así debía acabar. Llegarían a tierra en un par de días, ¿por qué después de tanto sufrir tenían que quedarse a las puerta de su salvación?

\- No. Yo solo quiero a Charles. Quiero que lo dejes, quiero que te largues y desaparezcas de nuestras vidas de una vez. - Su tono de voz se había vuelto amenazante, e incluso olvidó que le estaba hablando a alguien con el aspecto de Albany; de todos modos, ya se había hecho a la idea de que Albany nunca había existido, y nadie iba a poder cambiar ese hecho. Nunca. - Eso es todo lo que quiero, así que, ¿vas a complacerme?  
\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible - sonrió, todo rastro de inocencia fuera de sus facciones. - Charles me engañó, y fue él quien entró en mi mente, no al revés.  
\- Él solo quería arreglar lo que tú me habías hecho.  
\- Como si hubiese sido algo tan malo - sonrió con malicia, antes de acercarse a su oído. - Sé todo lo que hicisteis.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya sabes que Albany no existe, ya no te queda nada aquí. Dime qué quieres a cambio de Charles y ambos saldremos ganando.

Loki se apartó de él, comenzando a pasearse a su alrededor, como si estuviera meditando acerca de lo que Erik le había dicho. Recuperó el aspecto de Charles, que todavía seguía sangrando profusamente, y se acercó a donde se encontraba su propio cuerpo inerte en el suelo, que se desvaneció a su tacto, como polvo al viento, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Erik.

\- Si quieres que deje a Charles, tendrás que dejarme usarte.  
\- ¿Qué? No. Podrías hacerle daño. - Ni siquiera le importaba lo que pudiese pasarle a él; solo tenía su mente centrada en Charles, y nada más.  
\- ¿Y si te doy mi palabra de que no le haré nada? ¿Aceptarías entonces?  
\- Si es la única manera de que lo dejes, sí.

Loki volvió a acercarse a él, con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Me gusta escuchar eso.


	18. You are not the Moon, not even a star.

Charles abrió los ojos, desconcertado, sin saber qué era lo que había sucedido. Lo último que recordaba eran la oscuridad y el dolor.

Y Loki.

El frío mordía su piel. Estaba tumbado boca abajo, todavía en la cubierta del barco, su traje húmedo, pues estaba tumbado sobre un charco de sangre que no era suya, su mejilla escarlata. Tenía ganas de vomitar, de huir de allí, buscar a Erik, intentar comprender qué había sucedido, saber si estaba bien. Tenía que...

Una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió por completo, y tuvo que girar su cuerpo para no atragantarse con aquello que subía por su garganta y brotaba de sus labios, una sustancia que en un principió pensó que era sangre, pero que resultaba demasiado espesa y oscura como para serlo, además de que su sabor era dulce, y no metálico. No podía dejar de toser, mientras caía, más y más, como si su cuerpo entero estuviese lleno de ello.

Se arrodilló, unos diez minutos después, contemplando su camisa, antes inmaculada, ahora de un escarlata intenso. La música del salón llegaba hasta allí, amortiguada, y seguía sin haber ni rastro de Loki ni de Erik. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro casi involuntariamente, y su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, sintiendo una opresión indescriptible en el pecho, tal y como si estuviese agonizando.

Unos pasos se acercaban, entre el dolor, poco a poco, a través de la niebla de la cubierta, Charles temblando con el mero pensamiento de que fuese Loki, de que volviese a hacerle daño, de que le quisiese hacer pagar por haberle mentido, de que tal vez le hubiese hecho daño a Erik.

Nada tendría sentido si le hubiese hecho daño a Erik.

\- Charles. - Era su voz. Erik. Era Erik, el verdadero Erik, con su cabello castaño y su abrigo gastado. Trató de decir algo, de ponerse de pie, pero no fue capaz de nada más que mirarlo, sus ojos brillando entre las lágrimas, sin terminar de creerse que estuviera bien, después de todo.

Erik se arrodilló, frente a él, sus dedos apartando mechones de cabello de su frente empapada de sudor frío, limpiando su rostro con la tela de su abrigo, hasta que el escarlata no fue más que un tono desvaído sobre su pálida piel. Charles lo rodeó con sus brazos, a falta de poder hacer otra cosa, aún a pesar de los temblores, la sangre y aquella sustancia negra que todavía manchaba sus labios, y sintió los largos dedos de Erik enterrarse en su cabello, tratando de tranquilizarlo, con firmeza y en silencio, hasta que Charles perdió la noción del tiempo y se entregó a la inconsciencia, ignorando la sonrisa del rostro de Erik, del brillo esmeralda de sus ojos.

Despertó en cama, en su cama, en la habitación que había abandonado aquella misma noche con la incertidumbre de si volvería a ella o no, y ya no sintió su ropa, ni siquiera las manchas de su piel, solo el silencio y la calidez, los brazos de Erik rodeándolo y sus labios contra su nuca, besándolo despacio, tratando de no despertarlo, aunque ya no estuviese durmiendo.

Charles se giró, encontrándose con los ojos cerrados de Erik, con la sonrisa complacida de sus labios. Charles creyó estar alucinando, pero juraría que su piel lucía más pálida, que sus rasgos parecían más afilados todavía, que había en él algo terriblemente familiar, pero que no pertenecía a Erik. De cualquier modo, era complicado pensar cuando parecía un ángel, la felicidad de su rostro un bálsamo para las heridas del alma de Charles, sus brazos atrayéndolo la única cosa cálida que recordaba sentir.

Lo besó, cerrando los ojos en su confortabilidad, y fue correspondido con aquella extraña sensación, que una vez más lo era todo Erik y nada a un mismo tiempo, aquella familiaridad desconocida inundándolo de nuevo. Era...

Era como cuando Loki lo había besado.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, pero aquella fue la única reacción que se permitió mostrar. Le había hecho algo a Erik, al fin y al cabo, pero no podía demostrarle que lo sabía, no hasta tener un plan, algo que hacer contra él. No era Loki, pero tampoco era Erik. Era una mezcla de ambos, y lo podía ver ahora, cuando había entreabierto sus ojos para mirarlo, el azul mezclado con el esmeralda del dios, percatándose de que su cabello era quizás más oscuro de lo que debería, o más largo, o... desconocido. Era desconocido.

Charles sujetó aquel rostro entre sus manos, tratando de no llorar, de no gritarle qué era lo que había hecho con Erik, qué era lo que quería, por qué no los dejaba en paz de una vez por todas. Ahora ni siquiera podía tratar de hacerle daño, pues sabía que aquel era el cuerpo de Erik, y recordó aquel charco de sangre sobre el que se había despertado, deseando que no fuese de Erik, deseando que sus temores no fueran ciertos.

\- Charles. - Era perfecto, cualquier fallo humano ahora cubierto por la divinidad de Loki, y Charles temió no volver a recuperar nunca a Erik, pues ahora parecían ser uno. - Charles, ¿qué sucede?  
\- Nada - mintió, sintiendo aquellos dedos de pianista acariciarlo, esas manos que conocía tan bien, tan cálidas como siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado. - No me siento bien todavía, eso es todo. - Le respondió con una sonrisa, volviendo a buscar sus labios, solo que Charles ya no se entregaba con la alegría de antes. Si era Loki, y lo sabía todo, ¿qué pretendía? ¿No lo repudiaba por lo que era, después de todo?  
\- Sé que hay algo más. - Besó su frente, la punta de su nariz, la línea de su mandíbula. Charles se moría por entregarse a aquello, pero no podía, no ahora que sabía que algo sucedía con Erik.  
\- Dímelo tú, entonces - retó Charles en un susurro.  
\- Pensé que la libertad te haría feliz. Al menos era lo que pensaba Erik. - Los dedos de aquel hombre, ya no sabía cómo llamarlo, se detuvieron sobre sus labios, posándose allí, casualmente, el azul desapareciendo para ser engullido por el verde. - Sé que lo sabes, pero no tienes nada que temer. Erik me lo pidió. Me suplicó que te dejase libre, me dijo que me quedase con él y, bueno, eso he hecho. - Charles parecía horrorizado, escapando de su contacto. Se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose insignificante, siendo seguido por el otro hombre, que solo parecía curioso por lo que Charles sentía.  
\- Todo esto empezó por mi culpa. Debería haberte contado la verdad desde el principio, debería haberte dicho que Albany no existía y...  
\- Ahora ya no importa. Me gustas igualmente, Charles. No voy a negar que me haya enfadado cuando lo supe, además de que intentaste hacerme daño, pero he pensado las cosas con claridad y sigues siendo mi mejor opción. La única, de hecho. - Se inclinó, hasta que llegó a su oído, susurrándole -: Y siempre puedo hacer de Albany algo real, si me lo permites. Puedo convertirte en la persona que siempre has querido ser y ya no tendrás que ocultarte más. Puedes tenerlo todo.

Besó su mejilla, y el miedo de Charles se tornó en cierta esperanza. Había aprendido a quererse como el hombre que era, pero... ¿y si pudiese volver al principio? ¿Y si lo pudiese borrar todo y volver a ser Albany, de verdad y para siempre? Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sabiendo que todo lo que había pedido estaba allí, al alcance de su mano, pero dándose cuenta de que, ahora, ya era demasiado tarde.

Loki le estaba ofreciendo todo menos lo que realmente quería.

A Erik.

\- No. Yo... yo no te quiero. No quiero estar contigo, y nunca querré. No me importan tus deseos, no tienes derecho a usar a Erik como si fuese un objeto. No puedes...  
\- Entonces, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Él se ofreció, yo no lo obligué.  
\- Él quería salvarme de ti, y lo sabes. Y todo esto no es culpa mía. Yo no puedo hacerle esto, y tú, si tienes que tomar a alguien, es a mí.  
\- Lo cierto es que me gustas más tú. - Sonrió ampliamente, mirándolo con cierto deseo. - No me malinterpretes: eres telépata, un telépata sumamente poderoso además, y eso te convierte en un arma, algo que a mi me interesa, además de que me entretiene. Pero Erik... Erik me ha dado su sangre. No tiene familia, no tiene amigos. Nadie lo echará en falta. Además... él sigue aquí. Soy tanto de Erik como Erik lo es de mí. Sé que es complicado, pero no tanto como crees. Y tú quieres a Erik, ¿no? Como te estaba diciendo, ahora puedes tenerlo todo.  
\- No, porque tú sigues ahí. Y eres la persona que más detesto en este mundo. - Loki pareció dolido ante aquello, pero fue un gesto teatral que no se le escapó a Charles. - Devuélvemelo.

Loki sonrió levemente, ensanchando el gesto hasta que se convirtió en una macabra carcajada. Se puso de pie, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su indumentaria cambiase, volviendo a su atuendo de dios, a su casco y a su cetro, todo ello llevando el rostro de Erik, sus ojos azules y su corto cabello castaño. Erik no era un dios, pero no había diferencia alguna, una vez le sonrió con crueldad y alzó la barbilla con altanería.

\- No es tan simple, Charles. - Era la voz de Erik, fría e impersonal, algo que le producía escalofríos. - Me temo que no puedo hacerlo. Y ahora, si me disculpas... - Se dirigió a la puerta, alarmando a Charles por el hecho de que no se molestaba en ocultarse, lo cual no significaba nada bueno. - Tengo tareas pendientes. Este barco no puede llegar a su destino, y alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de ello. Ven a verme si todavía te interesa seguir viviendo, querido. Tal vez ahora ya no te parezco tan mala opción. - Volvió a reír, cruel, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

Charles se puso en pie, de golpe, como si alguien le hubiese arrojado un vaso de agua fría mientras estaba durmiendo. Todavía no se sentía bien, como si alguien lo hubiese vaciado por dentro, pero no podía quedarse allí, sin más. Loki quería acabar con todos, ya no solo con Erik, quería hundir el barco entero.

Cerró los ojos, tomando aire profundamente. Si era lo último que iba a hacer en su vida, lo haría bien.


	19. Not a winner, but a sinner.

Charles abandonó la habitación, atravesó el laberinto de pasillos del barco y llegó a la cubierta, sorprendiéndose cuando no encontró ni rastro de Loki en aquel lugar, nada más que el frío y un silencio aterrador. Se permitió tomar una honda bocanada de aire, por primera vez durante todo el trayecto hasta aquel lugar, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, asegurándose de que su primera impresión no era falsa, de que estaba solo en aquel lugar, acusando la falta de abrigo y lo inestable que todavía se sentía su cuerpo después de que el dios se apoderase de él.

Se apoyó contra una de las paredes del barco y cerró los ojos, masajeándose las sienes, y fue entonces cuando las mentes de todos los pasajeros del barco acudieron a ella, sin que hubiese hecho nada por conseguirlo, viendo lo mismo que centenares de ojos a la vez, sintiendo lo mismo que cada hombre, mujer, niño y niña, sorprendido por el hecho de que nunca había conseguido aquello, ni tan siquiera lo había intentado, y ahora allí estaba, abrumado por no poder cerrar los ojos para no ver nada, sino para verlo todo al fin, siendo un ser omnisciente, ingrávido, poderoso.

Abrió los ojos, respirando agitadamente. Supo que algo había pasado consigo desde que Loki lo había invadido, y recordó aquello de que leer mentes era algo que solo debería ser asunto de los dioses, y no pudo evitarlo y sonrió de forma tétrica, aunque allí no hubiese nadie más para ver su gesto, mientras sentía que algo cálido se deslizaba por su nariz, que no era sangre como había supuesto nada más percibirlo, sino de nuevo aquella sustancia oscura, desconocida y que parecía llenarlo por dentro, haciéndolo sentir vacío a un mismo tiempo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos una vez más, y de repente, ya no había nadie consciente en el barco. Había apagado sus mentes con solo desearlo, como si no fuesen más que molestos insectos, y pudo sentir cómo el barco se detenía de golpe, de nuevo varado en el medio de la nada, a la merced de las olas. Ya solo quedaban él y aquella inmensidad que antes lo horrorizaba, pero que ahora solo quería destrozar, apropiarse de ella y demostrarle todo lo que ahora sabía.

Loki.

Porque quizás, sí, solo debería ser cosa de dioses el ser capaz de ver en las entrañas de los hombres; quizás él, al fin, había descubierto que era Dios, y el terror que había inundado su existencia no le había permitido verlo hasta aquel día, hasta en aquel exacto momento.

Albany Xavier no existía, pero Charles Xavier no era nadie. Otro disfraz, otra mentira bajo la que esconderse. ¿Cuántos habrían sobrevivido a lo que Loki le había hecho? Probablemente no demasiados, por no decir ninguno. Y allí estaba él, más vivo que nunca, contándose secretos y verdades que ni tan siquiera había sabido antes de dejarlas salir a la superficie.

Siguió el rastro de aquella mente, que ya no era una, sino dos, la que más conocía en el mundo y la que más despreciaba. No sabía dónde empezaba una y dónde acababa la otra, pero sabía que sería capaz de solucionar aquello, de devolver a Erik, de retornarle el sacrificio que había hecho por él. Había ya perdido las esperanzas en ser feliz, pero eso no lo alejaba del hecho de que conseguiría su victoria a toda costa.

Avanzó por aquel barco fantasma, sorteando cuerpos inconscientes, vasos rotos y objetos abandonados, todo causado por su deseo de hacer desaparecer a todo el mundo, y llegó al gran salón, de donde procedía la señal, donde se encontraba Loki. Hacía más frío de lo usual en aquel lugar, aunque Charles ya ni siquiera parecía sentir los cambios de temperatura en su cuerpo, y el dios estaba situado en el centro justo, la pista vacía, él, todavía con el rostro de Erik pero con sus ropajes de cuero, oro y esmeralda, erguido, altanero, elegante, sujetando aquella especio de cetro suyo con una mano, brillando con un halo de luz azul desconocido. Estaba de espaldas a Charles, y ni siquiera fue necesario que anunciase su llegada para que él se voltease, una media sonrisa asomando a sus finos labios, pareciendo el verdadero Erik por una vez.

\- ¿Así que al final has venido? Me parece una elección muy inteligente por tu parte. - El báculo se evaporó de entre sus dedos de pianista, y acortó la distancia que los separaba, alzando el rostro de Charles por la barbilla, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, casi con dulzura, su cálido aliento como un anticipo de lo que pensaba hacer. - Podrás tener el mundo a tus pies, Charles.  
\- No. - Se soltó de su agarre, el desprecio impregnando las dos letras de aquella palabra. - No he venido para quedarme contigo. Nunca me quedaría contigo. - Loki parecía estar ahora muy atento a sus palabras, como si estuviese ocultando algo. - He venido a acabar contigo, Loki.  
\- ¿Acabar conmigo? - Loki dejó escapar una carcajada seca y cruel, sus ahora ojos grises brillando peligrosamente. - ¿Y cómo piensas acabar conmigo, Charles? No eres más que un humano, mutado, pero un humano en esencia. ¿Qué vas a hacer contra mí?  
\- Estás equivocado. - La demencia brillaba en sus ojos, mientras su piel parecía cada vez más pálida, sus labios, siempre rojizos, azulados. La parte de Erik que seguía consciente de la realidad trató de alcanzarlo, de decirle que todo estaba bien, desesperado, tratando de desasirse del control del dios, pero Loki consiguió acallarlo, conteniendo un escalofrío que no le pasó desapercibido a Charles. - Esta vez no será como antes. Estoy preparado. Soy... libre. Soy poderoso, Loki. Yo... yo... yo soy Dios. - Se rió, tal y como si hubiese dejado caer su golpe maestro, y Loki frunció los labios hasta que casi desaparecieron, sus rostro marcado por una pena que casi parecía genuina.  
\- Mi querido Charles. Charles. Te has vuelto loco. De verdad. Detente. No quieres hacer esto.  
\- Aunque sea lo último que haga, aunque no vaya a ser así porque no puedes acabar conmigo: voy a hacerte pagar. Por todo.

Loki quiso decir algo, tratar de razonar con aquel cadáver andante que parecía haber perdido la razón, pero su mente había acabado de inundarlo, más poderosa de lo que había esperado, errática, cargada de dolor y fuera del control de su propietario, tratando de destrozar todo lo que tocaba a su paso.

\- ¡Charles! - gritó, y fue la voz desesperada de Erik la única que rasgó el silencio, pero Charles ya estaba muy lejos de allí, más allá de todo eso, explorando un universo nuevo que antes no se le había permitido ver, la cabeza del dios ahora a su total disposición, sin secretos ni resistencia, algo que no había visto nunca antes y que lo embargó, lo contagió y alimentó aquella mentira que se había construido para sí mismo. 

Dios, sin dudas. 

Llegó a Erik, y lo dejó marchar, atrapando a Loki en el interior de su propia cabeza y luchando contra él, pero parecía una batalla demasiado desigualada, sin nada por lo que combatir.

Por un momento, creyó que todo había acabado; por un momento, pensó que había ganado. Charles abrió los ojos, triunfante, viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Erik a sus pies, ya sin la indumentaria de Loki, tan humano como acostumbraba a ser, y estaba a punto de acuclillarse junto a él, de tomar su rostro entre las manos y besarlo hasta que volviese a él, porque sabía que lo haría y Erik seguía siendo lo único que le importaba, cuando una punzada atacó la parte trasera de su cabeza, suavemente, aumentando de intensidad en cuestión de segundos, extendiéndose por toda su cabeza y haciéndole gritar de puro dolor.

Los párpados de Erik temblaron, pero no se abrieron y, antes de que algo pudiese cambiar, Charles cayó sobre él, inconsciente, recordando que no había victoria sin sacrificio.


	20. Farewell.

Erik abrió los ojos, cubriéndose cuando se percató de la anormal intensidad de los rayos de sol. Estaba tumbado sobre la cubierta del barco, sin saber qué hacía allí ni recordar cómo había llegado. Ya no hacía frío, y una vez pudo acostumbrarse a la luz y consiguió incorporarse, no sin dificultad por su adolorido cuerpo lleno de cortes y moratones, descubrió que estaba solo, en el medio de la cubierta de aquel barco que parecía mecerse al ritmo de las olas, sin que nadie lo condujese, bañado por la calidez de un astro que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía, una realidad que no lo parecía en absoluto.

Avanzó, casi arrastrando los pies por el suelo porque el mero movimiento para desplazarse enviaba unas descargas eléctricas por toda su columna vertebral que lo retorcían de dolor, llegando hasta una de las barandillas, contemplando la calma del mar y su oscuro azul, preguntándose qué era lo que había sucedido, por qué no recordaba nada y todo parecía tan diferente, por qué estaba tan destrozado, débil, cansado y confuso; se preguntaba, como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo, dónde estaba Charles, y si estaba bien después de todo. Había algo en su cabeza relacionado con Loki, el salón del barco y un ciento de cosas más enredadas con todo aquello, pero todas aparecían como si fuesen los retazos de una carta mojada por la lluvia, en la que las letras se podían intuir pero resultaban imposibles de leer. Aquel nuevo y desconocido mundo lo invitaba a calmarse, casi a ser feliz, pero él no podía ver más allá de sus propios pensamientos.

Estaba muy asustado, y solo deseaba que sus corazonadas fuesen falsas.

Volvió su vista al barco, a la superficie que se extendía ante él, desierta y brillante. Trató de ver más allá, de que la distancia desmintiese su soledad, y ya cuando pensaba abandonar porque parecía absurdo, una presencia a lo lejos, apoyada contra una de las barandillas y de espaldas a él, encendió algo que se parecía a la esperanza en su pecho. Quizás era por su largos cabellos dorados, tan familiares para él, o quizás fue por el momento en el que se giró para verlo, una suave sonrisa asomando a sus labios del color de las cerezas, pero de repente pareció olvidarlo todo, y ya ni tan siquiera había dolor en su pecho, solo la persona que tenía delante, la misma que acarició su rostro como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo y que se arrojó a sus brazos, pegándose contra su pecho y permaneciendo allí, como si lo necesitase terriblemente. Albany... o Charles, o quizás ni siquiera importaba, porque al fin y al cabo era la persona a la que Erik amaba, sin más.

\- Pensé que no vendrías nunca. - Hablaba en voz baja, casi como si mantuviese una conversación consigo mismo, y Erik no pudo entender por qué decía eso.  
\- Aquí estoy, y no pienso irme a ningún lado. No sin ti. - Tomó su rostro entre las manos, dirigiéndose a sus labios y besándolos con ternura, aunque por alguna razón, aquel beso se sintió igual de real que el paisaje, como si alguien pretendiese hacer una pantomima de la realidad. - ¿Por qué te has vuelto a vestir... así?  
\- Pensé que te gustaría. Al fin y al cabo, así es como te enamoraste de mí. Probablemente habrías ignorado a Charles si nunca hubieses visto a Albany y...  
\- No vuelvas a decir eso. - Erik lo interrumpió, sintiéndose dolido por aquellas palabras, aunque quizás era porque podrían llevar la razón, algo que no soportaría admitir nunca. - No me importa. De verdad, no me importa cómo seas. Te quiero, y eso es suficiente. - Y sabía que eso era una innegable certeza.  
\- No lo entiendes, Erik. - Lo atravesó con sus infinitos ojos azules, que de repente estaban anegados en lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellos y rodar por sus mejillas. - Quería que... Quería que tuvieses el mejor recuerdo posible de mí, ya que, después de todo... esto es una despedida.  
\- ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué iba a serlo? - Volvió a atraerlo hacia sí, como si abrazarlo y respirar su olor fuese una manera efectiva de ocultar lo que acababa de decir, pero sabía que había algo que no cuadraba, algo que comenzaba a tener sentido con sus palabras, y su cuerpo entero temblaba cuando Charles se volvió a separar de él, ya siendo puramente él sin el vestido y la peluca, con su cabello castaño revuelto y brillante y aquella camisa blanca que parecía haber sido hecha para su piel.  
\- Sabes que nada de esto es verdad.   
\- Yo no...  
\- No es una pregunta: sé que lo sabes. - Acarició la mejilla de Erik con la punta de los dedos, tratando de reafirmar lo que acababa de decir demostrando que el tacto seguía sin sentirse real, tomando aire profundamente antes de continuar, sabiendo que estaba a punto de decir lo que más le costaría de entre todas las cosas que había dicho a lo largo de su vida. - He hecho todo esto porque me estoy muriendo, Erik. Nunca podremos hacer todo lo que teníamos pensado, pero al menos uno de los dos podrá seguir con su vida, podrá llegar a Estados Unidos y empezar desde el principio, hacer las cosas bien y...  
\- No - lo interrumpió una vez más Erik. Aquello había colisionado contra su pecho como si lo hubiesen disparado, y ni por un instante podía creer en sus palabras, tenía que seguir aferrándose al pensamiento de que todo saldría bien, de que merecían ser felices después de todo. - No puede ser Charles, no...  
\- Ya es un poco tarde - sonrió con tristeza, mientras que las lágrimas al fin rodaban por su rostro, haciendo sus ojos todavía más azules y bonitos. - Quería darte las gracias. Nunca podría haber vivido si no te hubiese conocido. Yo... - Su voz se quebró, rompiendo en llanto, y no continuó hasta que hubo transcurrido un buen rato. - El día que me salvaste estaba pensando en matarme. No había nada que me hiciese sentir bien, y nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí del modo en el que tú lo hiciste. Nunca... nunca me había sentido querido. Nunca nadie me había querido, para decir toda la verdad. Hay tantas cosas que quiero agradecerte que ni tan siquiera sabría por donde empezar, y me queda demasiado poco tiempo como para hacerlo. Te amo, Erik. Eres la única persona a la que he amado nunca, y moriré haciéndolo.

Erik quiso volver a rodearlo con sus brazos, a besarlo y a fingir que nada malo estaba sucediendo, pero de repente fue como si alguien hubiese apagado al mismísimo Sol, y el dolor volvió a extenderse por su cuerpo con intensidad, incluso con más fuerza que antes, atravesándolo y haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor que le recordó que volvía a estar en el suelo, en el mundo real, que ya no había luz alumbrándolo todo y proveniente del cielo, sino que todo era oscuridad, que ya no estaba Loki pero sí el cuerpo de Charles, inerte y muerto, justo sobre él, como si lo último que hubiese querido hacer en su vida hubiese sido aferrarse a Erik, como si pudiese salvarle, como si fuese lo único que jamás le hubiese importado del mundo. Erik lo tomó entre sus brazos, sintiendo que su pecho se desgarraba y las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, y trató inútilmente de despertarlo, gritando sin ser consciente de que lo estaba haciendo, su piel fría diciéndole que tal vez habían pasado horas desde que ya no estaba allí, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios amoratados acompañando a la palidez inhumana de su rostro, ni sangre ni golpes, no más que Charles, como si se hubiese dormido, ahora acunado entre sus brazos, el silencio a su alrededor y no más luz, no, porque Charles se la había llevado toda consigo.

Besó sus labios, pensando en que quizás sería la última vez que lo fuese a hacer, y cargó con él entre sus brazos hasta su habitación, aunque ya ni siquiera podía con el peso de su propia alma partida en dos. Lo acostó sobre la cama, su enorme y confortable cama, cubriéndolo con las mantas y acostándose a su lado, fingiendo que nada había sucedido, que todo estaba bien, que Charles despertaría en cualquier momento. Lo abrazó, temblando, pensando en que jamás existiría una desolación como aquella, y simplemente esperó.

Esperó y esperó, pero él nunca despertó.


End file.
